Trying again
by KateB-fan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si al principio de la segunda temporada, Rick y Kate se hubiesen separado por la oferta de Rick de escribir sobre el "conocido agente secreto inglés" y se hubiesen reencontrado 2 años más tarde? Denle una oportunidad, no los voy a desilusionar! Último capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a una nueva de mis historias! Por si no está claro, esto hubiera sucedido si Kate y Rick se hubiesen separado durante el inicio de la segunda temporada, cuando él fue tentado de escribir sobre el "conocido agente secreto inglés", obviamente no hubo secuela de Nikki Heat y aunque las cosas quedaron inconclusas entre ellos, no volvieron a verse y cada uno siguió con su vida... hasta ahora... dos años después...**

**Trying again**

Rick se ajustó el moño de su smoking y sonrió sin proponérselo. Adoraba esos eventos, sobre todo porque le daban la posibilidad de conocer gente interesante.

Necesitaba volver a sentir la inspiración que hacía algunos años había perdido y que había vuelto de a ratos, en algunas reuniones en donde se topaba con alguien que cautivaba, aunque fuera por unos minutos, su atención.

Él sabía que estaba en apuros, su editora y ex esposa lo tenía contra las cuerdas. Solo se había calmado un poco luego del éxito de Nikki Heat. Pero su relación con Kate había terminado, su inspiración había desaparecido y el proyecto de escribir al conocidísimo agente secreto inglés se había caído…

Su relación con Kate… su relación de trabajo con Kate… Rick sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué no se había atrevido a nada más con ella? Bueno, quizás porque ella había rechazado sistemáticamente todas sus invitaciones, sus insinuaciones… aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario… TODO lo contrario…

A menudo Rick se despertaba por la mañana con la extraña sensación de haber soñado con ella… con esos ojos, esa última mirada, ese tierno apretón de manos que ella le había dado para despedirlo… ¿desilusionada? Sin embargo, Rick se repetía que si ella hubiese querido que él se quedase, se lo habría dicho… sí, claro, justamente Kate Beckett…

Rick suspiró y se bajó de su auto, entregó las llaves al valet parking y caminó entre flashes por la alfombra roja improvisada. No contestó preguntas. Le extrañó que alguien quisiera hacérselas… sobre todo porque la prensa de espectáculos, en el único momento en que le prestaba atención, era cuando estaba con alguien del brazo. Y Rick se había cansado de eso…

Al entrar, hizo el análisis acostumbrado del lugar, en busca de lo que podría interesarle. Un grupo importante de mujeres mayores, que le guiñaron el ojo ni bien lo vieron. Por favor, por favor, que no se me acerquen…

Unas cuantas parejas, algunas de ellas celebridades. Algunas personas relacionadas con el ámbito de la política, un par de mujeres interesantes, pero parecían acompañadas.

Rick bufó aburrido. Se imaginó acosado por las ancianas y suspiró.

Se movió entre la gente y entonces la vio. Hablaba con otra mujer, la charla parecía impersonal. Llevaba un vestido sencillo, negro, apenas por debajo de la rodilla y sandalias plateadas altísimas. El vestido resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo pero en forma moderada y Rick se dio el lujo de admirarla un momento. Ella hizo un gesto y el cabello castaño, con bucles por debajo de los hombros cayó en cascada, casi al compás de la música.

Por fin una persona interesante. Rick cerró los ojos un momento y pensó en una buena excusa para acercarse…

No, no importa… algo se me ocurrirá. Se acercó despacio, sus ojos escaneándola interesado… la escuchó reír… esa risa… era como música… le recordaba a…

Justo en ese momento ella se acomodó el cabello y giró hacia él.

-¿Castle?- le dijo ella y él abrió la boca.

-Kate B…- dijo él y ella apretó su brazo y sonrió.

-¡Tanto tiempo!- dijo y lo abrazó efusivamente. Rick deslizó sus manos por los costados de ella con suavidad… y con sorpresa y la escuchó hablar en su oído- estoy trabajando encubierta… por favor no digas mi nombre…

Cuando se separaron él la miró y ella sonrió.

-Te presento a Megan Cassidy, la titular de la fundación…

-Megan, sí…- dijo Rick- me llegó tu invitación…

-Así es señor Castle…- dijo Megan y sonrió. Era unos cuantos años mayor que Kate- y dime, Kate… ¿de dónde se conocen?

-De aquí y de allá… nos hemos visto en varias oportunidades, soy fanática de sus libros…- dijo y lo miró sonriendo y él asintió.

-Me persiguió durante años… quería una dedicatoria especial…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Mentiroso…- dijo Kate y lo pellizcó como advertencia.

-Discúlpenme… tengo que ir a recibir al resto de la gente…- dijo y los dejó.

Kate le arrojó una mirada asesina y trató de sonreír luego.

-Lo siento… no me imaginé que podía comprometerte…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-No te preocupes… bueno… fue un placer volver a cruzarte, Castle…- dijo y le hizo una sonrisa casi de cortesía.

-Espera…- dijo y la tomó del brazo- ¿qué estás investigando?

-No puedo… lo siento, Castle… pero… hagamos algo, llámame, quizás podríamos tomarnos un café un día de estos…- dijo ella con amabilidad.

-Déjame acompañarte en esta, Kate… por los buenos tiempos… te prometo que me portaré bien…

-Si te digo que no, ¿hablarás con el comisionado?

-Por favor… estoy aburrido…- dijo y pestañeó suplicante.

-Dios…- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- al primer problema, te haré sacar de aquí… ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto… - dijo él y sonrió- ¿dónde vamos?

Kate lo puso más o menos al tanto del caso en el que trabajaba y se sentaron a la barra, en donde ella tenía mejor oportunidad de observar. Rick estaba entretenido pero no podía dejar de mirarla. La notaba distinta, cambiada… increíblemente sexy…

-Castle…- le llamó la atención ella, estaba hablando y él no la oía.

-Lo siento… me distraje…- dijo y la miró morderse el labio y se removió inquieto en su asiento ¿acaso ella tenía idea de lo que estaba haciéndole?

-Ahí está…- dijo ella y se inclinó sobre él- Dios… que no me vea…- dijo en voz baja y Rick la miró.

-No te tendrías que haber vestido así…- dijo él y Kate lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Cállate y cúbreme…- dijo ella.

-Dios… ¡cómo extrañaba eso!- dijo él y cuando el hombre pasó sin verlos, ella se asomó y lo siguió con la mirada.

-Gracias… lo siento…- dijo Kate.

-No, no… está bien…- él estaba cada vez más ansioso.

-Ven… vamos a bailar…- le dijo tirando de su brazo.

Lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile y se perdieron entre otras parejas. Ella lo apretó contra su cuerpo casi con violencia y él la dejó hacer. Bailaron un rato, pero Kate seguía atenta al objetivo de su trabajo.

La música era romántica y Rick se enfocó en moverse suavemente al compás, como si con eso la estuviese ayudando.

De pronto ella se detuvo en seco y cuando él la miró a los ojos, notó sus labios entreabiertos.

-Bésame… ahora…- dijo y sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, sus labios colapsaron con los de ella, húmedamente, en forma increíblemente intensa… y él se entregó, apretándola contra su cuerpo, desesperado por continuar.

La escuchó suspirar suavemente y quejarse un poco. Sintió que lo exploraba tentativamente y sus piernas se aflojaron. Dios, ¿por qué no la había besado antes?

Rick no quería que el beso terminara, pero ella lo terminó casi tan abruptamente como comenzó.

-Se fue…- dijo casi sin aire Kate y él la miró aún asombrado- tengo que irme…- dijo y se quedó perdida en sus ojos unos instantes- gracias, Castle…- le dijo y le sonrió- me alegra haberte visto…

Y cuando estaba por irse, él la siguió.

-Espera, Kate… te acompaño…- dijo emparejando su paso.

-No es necesario… no quiero comprometerte…- dijo casi sin mirarlo.

-Quiero hacerlo…- dijo y ella sonrió. Por un momento, agradeció que él estuviese ahí, lo había extrañado, aunque nunca se lo hubiese reconocido a nadie…

* * *

**No pueden quejarse por no tener acción, ¿verdad? Qué les pareció? Sigo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Amanecía. Rick se desperezó en el auto de Kate mientras observaba cómo ella manejaba las cosas afuera. Habían atrapado al tipo, solo habían tenido que seguirlo y los había llevado exactamente a donde quería ella…

Se sintió satisfecho, la había ayudado a pensar, aunque no había podido aportar mucho en cuanto a la teoría, Kate ya sabía todo lo que ocurría, solo necesitaba probarlo…

Rick sintió la adrenalina y recordó aquellos tiempos en los que trabajaba con Kate y los chicos. Había saludado a Ryan y Espo durante el procedimiento y ahora ellos estaban trasladando al detenido para interrogarlo. Pero el trabajo lo había hecho Kate… Kate…

La vio acercarse al auto, sus caderas enmarcadas en el vestido moviéndose suavemente y el profesionalismo instalado en sus facciones. Recordó a Nikki Heat y se dio cuenta que Kate se parecía físicamente más ahora a ella que cuando él escribió la novela. Rick pensó en escribir la segunda parte… ¿por qué no?

Ella subió al auto y él tuvo la oportunidad de admirar sus piernas mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Rick se frotó los ojos, tratando de disimular un poco y ella sonrió.

-¿Cansado?- le preguntó.

-No tanto como para no invitarte a desayunar…

-¿En serio? ¿No prefieres que te lleve a casa? ¿Sigues viviendo en el loft?

-Sí… y no… quiero decir… sigo viviendo en el loft y no, no quiero que me lleves ahora… prefiero ir a desayunar… así me cuentas sobre ti y lo que has hecho estos años…

-No creo que te sorprendas demasiado… estuve… trabajando…

-¿Todo el tiempo?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Nada… solo, como estás…

-Estoy bien, Castle…- dijo ella y por un momento recordó la despedida. Realmente pensó que él insistiría con ella… pero eso no pasó… evidentemente ella había malinterpretado las señales que creía haber recibido de él… Kate arrancó el auto y él la observó de costado.

Fueron a una cafetería cerca de Times Square. Y se sentaron uno al lado del otro para observar el amanecer.

-Cuéntame ¿cómo está Alexis? ¿Y tu mamá?

-Bien… Alexis es una mujer… está intentando decidirse a qué universidad irá… y mi madre… ¿qué puedo decirte? Con su escuela de teatro…

-Es cierto… creo que leí algo sobre eso… ¿y tú? Hace mucho que no leo una novela tuya… he visto que estás por publicar las novelas gráficas de Derrick Storm…

-Así es… eso me dará algo de aire… realmente no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento de inspiración…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y sonrió con algo de compasión.

-No lo sientas… evidentemente no soy tan bueno…

-Sí que lo eres… lástima que no haya habido secuelas de Nikki Heat… pensé que podría haberlas…

-Me lo propusieron… pero no me sentí capacitado para hacerlas…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… quizás porque no te tenía como inspiración…

-Podrías haberme tenido…- dijo y se ruborizó- quiero decir… aunque no siguiésemos trabajando juntos, yo podría haberte ayudado…

-¿Lo habrías hecho?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me soportabas… porque te quitaste un peso de encima cuando me fui…

-Eso es cierto…- dijo y luego sonrió- tú sabes que no fue tan así…

-¿No lo fue?

-Yo me acostumbré a tenerte alrededor mío, Castle… y en los primeros tiempos luego de que te fueras…- dijo y se inclinó como si fuera a confiarle un secreto- te extrañé bastante.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió, con algo de timidez- realmente me divertía contigo…

Siguieron desayunando y ella le contó sobre algunos casos interesantes en los que había trabajado.

Al terminar, Rick no quería irse, estaba disfrutando mucho.

-¿Tienes que volver a trabajar?- le preguntó.

-No… Montgomery me dio el día libre… así podré dormir y reponerme…- dijo Kate.

-Eso es bueno…

-¿Quieres que te lleve ahora?

-Cuando quieras… seguramente tu novio estará esperándote en casa…- dijo Rick tentativamente y ella lo miró y achicó los ojos.

-¿Qué novio?- dijo y se levantó, casi riéndose ante el comentario.

Rick la miró levantarse y cerró los ojos agradeciéndole al cielo que Kate aún estuviese sola. La siguió hasta afuera y se subió al auto.

Ella lo llevó hasta su casa y bajó un momento al llegar.

-De verdad me gusta haberte encontrado…- le dijo con una sonrisa, apoyada en su auto.

-A mí también… sobre todo porque te sacaste el gusto de besarme…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-No cambiarás nunca…- dijo y se quedó perdida en sus ojos.

-Dios… estoy perdiendo la práctica…- dijo él casi de mal humor.

-¿La práctica?- le preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Se supone que aquí es donde te digo que estás hermosa… y que me gustaría volver a verte… y quizás, si tengo suerte, vuelva a conseguir un beso…

Kate se puso seria. Muchas cosas se movieron dentro de su corazón en ese momento.

-Era una broma…- dijo Rick algo incómodo.

Kate levantó la vista y lo miró. De pronto se sintió confiada y le sonrió con intención.

-Es una lástima…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te hubiese agradecido el cumplido… hubiese aceptado volver a verte… y hasta te hubieses ganado un beso… quizás…

-Bien…- dijo él y tragó saliva- estás hermosa… te juro que te recordaba muy atractiva… pero estás increíble…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y se sonrojó- tú también te ves bien… sobre todo así vestido…

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Cenamos juntos?- le dijo y la miró a la expectativa.

-Me gustaría…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… te pasaré a buscar hoy… a las 8.

-Me parece bien…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Me gané un beso?- dijo esperanzado.

-No lo sé, Castle…- dijo Kate y sonrió, se inclinó sobre él y besó su mejilla suavemente, dejando sus labios sobre la piel de él un momento.

Él le sonrió, algo desilusionado pero a la vez, feliz.

-No era lo que esperaba… pero me gustó mucho…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó- nos vemos esta noche…

-Nos vemos…- dijo ella y lo miró irse hasta que lo perdió de vista y se subió a su auto…

* * *

**¿Se va poniendo más interesante o no? Gracias por seguirla!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su celular. Frotándose los ojos lo tomó de su mesa de noche y atendió.

-Beckett…

-Amiga…- dijo Lanie con voz musical.

-¿Qué pasa? No recuerdo deberte nada ni que me debieras ningún informe…- dijo tomándose la cabeza.

-No, no…- dijo Lanie sobre excitada- los chicos me contaron…

-¿Te contaron?- repitió Kate todavía dormida.

-Castle…

-Ah, sí… Castle…- dijo Kate y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Cuéntame…- insistió Lanie.

-Lanie, estaba durmiendo… ¿podemos dejarlo para otro momento?

-No… quiero saber…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Lo que pasó…

-No pasó nada… solo estuvo allí conmigo… durante la fiesta…

-Y después se fueron juntos…

-Me invitó a desayunar…

-¿En la cama? ¿Estás ahí con él?

-¡Lanie! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Me invitó a desayunar… y lo llevé a su casa… es todo…

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Los chicos vieron el video de la fiesta… lo besaste…

-Quería ocultarme… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-Kate… yo también ví el video… no había necesidad de besarlo así… admite que te sacaste el gusto…

-Bueno, puede ser…- admitió Kate y cerró los ojos recordándolo- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada… solo… me encanta… tú sabes que siempre me gustó él para ti…

-Espera un poco, Lanie… ya está… fue solo un beso… quizá no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero ya está…

-¿No saldrás con él?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Kate y se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad.

-No lo sabía, pero no hace falta ser Einstein… con el beso que le diste… era imposible que él no tuviese esperanzas contigo…

-Necesito dormir…- dijo Kate para terminar la conversación.

-Ve a soñar con él y espero que esta vez no lo eches a perder…- dijo Lanie en tono casi autoritario.

-Yo no fui la que lo echó a perder…- protestó Kate.

-Oh, Dios… ¿estás reconociéndome que consideras que él debería haber insistido contigo?- preguntó Lanie sorprendida.

-Quizás…- dijo Kate y bostezó.

Finalmente, Kate logró cortar la comunicación y miró la hora. Tomaría un largo baño de inmersión y comería algo porque sino estaba segura de que terminaría mordiéndolo a Castle…

Kate sonrió, la idea de morder a Castle no le resultaba tan repulsiva. Más bien, le resultaba bastante tentadora…

Se obligó a no pensar, ya se había desilusionado lo suficiente hacía dos años…

Se vistió con un vestido sencillo, no de fiesta pero un poco más femenino que los jeans que solía utilizar y no pudo evitar los tacos, se sentía increíblemente bien sobre ellos.

Pensó en recogerse el cabello, pero él la había estado mirando y sabía que le había gustado más largo y mientras se maquillaba sonrió pensando en lo raro que se sentía el estar pensando qué le gustaría a él en lugar de qué le gustaría a ella…

A las 8 en punto, él tocó el timbre y ella le abrió la puerta, algo nerviosa.

-Hey, Castle…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Hey…- dijo él y la miró sin reprimirse- ¿llego temprano?

-No, para nada… pasa…- dijo y se hizo a un costado.

-Espera Kate…- dijo y ella lo miró sin comprender- ¿esto es una cita o lo malinterpreté?

-Pues…- dijo ella y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido- no lo sé… podría ser…

-Porque…- dijo y le extendió un ramo de flores- te traje flores y me siento un tonto…

-Gracias Castle…- dijo ella y sonrió- eres muy dulce… ven, las pondré en agua…

Él la siguió y miró cuánto había cambiado su casa esos dos años. Ella colocó las flores en un jarrón y luego tomó su abrigo y su cartera.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo y él extendió el brazo galantemente.

* * *

La llevó a comer a un pequeño restaurant bastante exclusivo y charlaron de cosas intrascendentes. Kate cada tanto sonreía y le enviaba señales de que realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Sabes lo que hice hoy a la mañana cuando llegué a casa?

-No…- dijo ella y lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza casi la hace sonrojarse.

-Me puse a escribir…

-¿En serio?

-Parece que la inspiración volvió, me pregunto ¿por qué habrá sido?

Kate se perdió en sus ojos un momento y sonrió.

-Brindemos por eso…- dijo y levantó la copa.

-Otra vez… gracias Kate…- dijo él y chocó su copa.

-Pero… ¿qué estás escribiendo?

-Bueno… estuve discutiendo posibilidades con la editorial… el libro de Nikki Heat todavía está vendiéndose…

-¡La secuela de Nikki Heat!

-Es una posibilidad… ¿me ayudarías?

-¿Yo?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿Quién sino? Eres la inspiración…

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Sonaría raro pedirte si puedo instalarme en tu casa, ¿verdad?

-Castle…- el tono fue de advertencia, pero un poco más relajado.

-Era un chiste… quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, Kate…

-Castle…- dijo ella algo inquieta.

-No, no… espera… no me malinterpretes… estoy feliz y tengo que reconocer que la inspiración volvió por ti… y también que se fue por ti hace dos años, no quiero volver a perderte…

-Escucha, Rick… yo quiero ayudarte… me resulta reconfortante servirte de inspiración… me halaga… y a veces es necesario para una mujer sentirse halagada…

-Tú no necesitas inspirarme para que yo te halague, Kate… puedo decirte un montón de cosas que te harían sentir increíble sin necesidad de mentirte…

Kate lo miró con intensidad un momento y siguieron comiendo en silencio. El clima terminó distendiéndose y tomaron bastante vino.

Salieron del restaurant riéndose y Rick le prometió que la llamaría cuando necesitara su ayuda como musa.

Subieron al auto de él y Rick condujo como pudo hasta llegar a la casa de ella.

-Deberías tomarte un café, Castle…- dijo Kate riéndose- no creo que llegues entero a tu casa…

-¿Me invitas a tomarlo?

-No lo sé, Castle… intentarás seducirme… no creo que me convenga…- dijo ella riendo.

-Te juro que si no estuviera tan borracho te demostraría que… tienes toda la razón…- dijo él también riendo.

-Te lo dije…- dijo ella.

-Pero no te preocupes, en este estado soy inofensivo…

-Ven, vamos…- dijo ella y bajaron.

Él se acomodó en el sillón mientras ella le hacía un café. Cerró los ojos y trató de sobreponerse al mareo.

Kate sintió que el corazón le daba un golpe cuando traía la taza y lo vio sentado, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Calma, se dijo, has bebido demasiado. Se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado. Por suerte, no tuvo tiempo de cometer errores ya que él abrió los ojos y le sonrió, aceptando la taza.

Kate lo dejó tomar el café en silencio y cuando terminó, sonrió.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó.

-Mejor, sí…- dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Qué es lo que te inspira de mí?

-Tantas cosas… ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-Realmente no…- dijo ella y se sonrojó, se sentía una tonta.

-Eres una mujer increíble… bella en todo sentido… físicamente, eso está a la vista… inteligente… cabeza dura… tan débil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo… dejas todo en tu trabajo… vives con intensidad…

Kate quiso decir algo y no supo qué. Se sentía desnuda ante él. No podía ser que él pensara así de ella.

-Castle…- intentó.

-Dios, Kate… te juro que si no estuviésemos borrachos…- dijo y miró sus labios con ansiedad.

-¿Qué?- aunque ya lo sabía, porque ella sentía lo mismo, quiso saber.

-Te besaría hasta cansarme… pero… no quiero reproches…- dijo él- ya te lo dije, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, detective… esta vez no voy a cometer errores…

-Rick…- dijo ella algo turbada por la confesión.

-Trabajaré duro para que tú realmente desees besarme… y si tengo suerte, tal vez me des una oportunidad…

Kate sintió otro pequeño golpe en su corazón y sonrió. Él no tenía idea de que lo que ella deseaba. Pero por ahora, ella se conformaba…

* * *

**Las cosas se van encaminando, pero todavía falta. ¿Qué les pareció?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se acomodó entre las sábanas y sonrió. Esa noche volvería a soñar con él, sí… pero esa noche no se sentiría culpable. Rick le había dejado en claro sus intenciones y Kate, a pesar de su inseguridad casi permanente, se sentía en el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y salió a correr, se sentía renovada.

Al volver, se dio una ducha rápida y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo. Aunque la concentración no duró mucho, su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado cuando escuchó la voz de Rick, aún sin voltearse.

Había venido a saludar a los chicos y a Montgomery… sí, claro… no había venido a verla a ella para saber si recordaba algo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior…

Kate escondió su ansiedad tras una mirada casi profesional cuando giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con él. Tanto Ryan como Espo estaban atentos a su reacción.

-Bien… o no nos vemos nunca o nos encontramos por todos lados…- dijo Kate y luego hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, detective…- le dijo él sonriente y Kate sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas. Él estaba feliz, exultante.

-Buenos días, Castle…- y no pudo no devolverle la sonrisa.

-Iré a conversar un rato con Montgomery y después me gustaría hablar un segundo contigo…- dijo él y ella asintió.

Rick se quedó un buen rato hablando con Montgomery y Kate pretendió trabajar sin intentar imaginarse qué querría decirle él luego…

-Hey, Beckett…- dijo Montgomery desde su oficina- ¿puedes venir un momento?

Kate se acercó algo nerviosa y miró a Rick sin comprender.

-Castle acaba de contarme que la editorial autorizó que escribiese la secuela del libro de Nikki Heat…

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Kate sorprendida. Una cosa eran las intenciones de Rick, pero que la editorial hubiese estado de acuerdo era una buena noticia.

-Él afirma que no necesita estar aquí como cuando escribió la primera… pero yo le ofrecí que volviera…

-Capitán…- dijo ella mirándolo con nerviosismo.

-Beckett… tú sabes que él nos ha ayudado mucho mientras estuvo…

-Es cierto, pero…

-No se diga más… bienvenido de vuelta, Castle…- dijo Montgomery y le extendió la mano.

Segundos después, Kate salía de la oficina y casi sobrevolaba el pasillo hasta la sala de descanso, seguida por Rick. Mientas Ryan y Espo se miraban confundidos.

-¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?

-Espera, Kate… yo no… no fue mi idea… yo me contentaba con llamarte si necesitaba tu ayuda…

-¿Para qué viniste entonces?

-Quería comentarle al Capitán la novedad… y además… ya te lo dije, quería hablar contigo… pero, después de todo… no creo que sea tan malo que volvamos a trabajar juntos…

-Bien… hagámoslo corto… ¿qué querías decirme?- le dijo y él inspiró, como si necesitara coraje.

-Quería decirte que… a pesar de estar borracho, anoche, hablaba en serio…

Kate se sintió débil un momento. Pero se recompuso y sonrió.

-Es bueno saberlo…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Sí?

-Para estar preparada…- dijo y extendió su mano- bienvenido al equipo…- y él perdió sus ojos en los de ella, la mirada se parecía mucho a la que habían intercambiado el día de la despedida, pero esta estaba llena de promesas.

Rick cubrió sus manos con la de él y la miró con intensidad. Kate tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Creo que debería seguir trabajando…- dijo ella con incomodidad y desvió la mirada.

-Iré a casa… debo poner algunas cosas en orden antes de empezar de nuevo aquí…- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Bien…- dijo ella e intentó escaparse.

-Kate…- intentó él.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo llamarte esta noche?- dijo él y logró que ella volviera a mirarlo.

-Puedes…- dijo solamente y luego de mirarlo y desviar su mirada a sus labios brevemente, salió de la sala de descanso y lo dejó ahí parado, mirándola…

Rick cerró los ojos sonriendo y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con la mirada de Ryan y Espo.

Kate trató de olvidarse durante el día de lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba enfocarse en el trabajo…

* * *

Rick volvió a su casa y les comentó a Martha y Alexis sus planes. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron contentas porque lo vieron feliz.

-Papá… ¿acaso tú y Beckett?...- preguntó Alexis con curiosidad.

-Aún no…- dijo Rick sonriendo- pero esta vez no permitiré que se me escape…- dijo y Martha le guiñó el ojo.

Esa noche, Rick se entretuvo escribiendo y se le hizo tarde. Cuando miró la hora abrió los ojos y odió haberla dejado esperando. Tomó su celular y se debatió unos segundos antes de decidirse a llamarla, no quería molestarla. Su deseo de escucharla ganó la batalla.

-Hey…- dijo solamente cuando ella atendió.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de llamarme…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, eso había sido evidente.

-Lo siento… me entretuve escribiendo… hacía mucho que no me sucedía…- dijo y Kate sonrió.

-Me alegra por ti…- dijo con sinceridad.

-Espero no haberte despertado…

-No… aún estaba despierta…

-¿Qué hacías?

-Nada… leía un rato… y ya iba a prepararme para dormir…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en su voz.

-Y dime… ¿cómo duerme la detective Beckett?- se atrevió a preguntar él.

-¿A qué te refieres con "como duerme"?

-Me refiero a qué usas para dormir…

-¿Por qué tendría que contestarte algo tan íntimo?- le dijo ella a la defensiva.

-¿Recuerdas que estoy escribiendo sobre Nikki Heat…?

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió en anticipación, realmente tenía ganas de contestarle- no siempre es igual, por supuesto…

-¿Ah no?

-Depende de mi estado de ánimo…

-De tu estado de ánimo…- repitió él, inseguro de si realmente comprendía.

-A veces un pijama corto, otras, si tengo frío un buzo y un pantalón largo, otras tengo un camisolín de seda…

-¿Y hoy?- dijo él, que intentaba imaginársela.

-Una remera gigante…

-¿Y?

-Solo eso…- dijo ella y lo escuchó respirar audiblemente.

-Bien… creo que no podré dormir hoy…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Tampoco es para tanto… si me vieras te reirías…- dijo ella minimizando la situación.

-Créeme… no sería así y no me busques porque me apareceré por ahí y tendrás que hacerte cargo de la situación…

-Hey…- protestó Kate y él sonrió.

-¿Demasiada sinceridad?

-Quizá, pero me gusta…- dijo ella.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-No me lo recuerdes…- dijo ella simulando fastidio.

-¿No quieres verme?- la desilusión era evidente en su voz.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y luego se mordió el labio arrepentida de ser tan evidente.

-Yo también, Kate…- dijo él solamente y ella cerró los ojos.

-Hasta mañana- fue lo único que pudo agregar ella para no rogarle que fuera a verla.

-Hasta mañana detective…- dijo él y cortó.

Kate cerró los ojos y recordó el beso que le había dado dos noches atrás. Tomó el libro de Nikki Heat y lo giró para mirar la foto de él en la contratapa… demasiados sentimientos que no estaba pudiendo dominar…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Sigo? Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba cuando él se acercó por detrás. Ella no lo había visto pero sabía que era él. Estaba sorprendida de cuan atenta estaba a todo lo relacionado con él. Después de tanto tiempo, era como si todo lo que sentía por él hubiese estado dormido y se despertara en ese momento, hambriento, desesperado…

-Buenos días, detective…- dijo él y cuando ella giró para mirarlo, le entregó un vaso con su café favorito, sonriéndole.

-Buenos días…- Kate se esforzó por no sonreírle tanto, tenía miedo de parecer una tonta.

-Pruébalo, a ver si recuerdo bien…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias…- dijo y lo probó- mmm… sí, recuerdas bien…- dijo algo sorprendida.

-¿Trabajando?

-Solo intentando clarificar mis ideas…- dijo ella mirando la pizarra- digamos que hago tiempo mientras espero los resultados de la autopsia.

-Lanie…- dijo él y sonrió- hace siglos que no la veo…

El sonido del celular de ella los interrumpió y Kate chequeó sus mensajes.

-Bien… vamos a verla…- dijo y él se levantó como un resorte.

* * *

Llegaron a la morgue y entraron discutiendo detalles del caso.

-Wow, Batman y Robin… ¿o los gemelos fantásticos?- dijo Lanie y sonrió.

-Dra. Parrish…- dijo Rick ceremonioso- ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos veíamos?

-Aquí tienes los resultados- le dijo Lanie a Kate y miró a Rick- bueno… tú no me veías a mí… pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo…- dijo con aire de misterio.

-Lanie…- le advirtió Kate adivinando sus intenciones.

-Hay un video circulando por todos lados… de la fiesta de la otra noche…

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Rick interesado.

-Tú y Beckett… muy intenso…- dijo Lanie y alzó las cejas.

-¡Lanie!- insistió Kate.

-¿Hay un video?

-Así es…- dijo Lanie satisfecha al ver que la cara de su amiga se tornaba de un color parecido al morado.

-¿Podrías enviármelo?

-Con gusto…- dijo Lanie y Kate achicó los ojos con furia.

-¿Tú lo has visto?- le preguntó él a Kate.

-No empieces, Castle…- dijo y luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Lanie, salió caminando rápido.

-No te olvides…- dijo Rick y Lanie sonrió. Lo extrañaba, adoraba ver la dinámica entre él y Beckett.

-Dios… ¿cuánto tiempo estarán estos dos así?- dijo como de costumbre, hablando con una de las víctimas.

Rick siguió a Kate por los pasillos hasta que subieron al ascensor.

-Kate…

-No… por favor no digas nada…- dijo ella muerta de vergüenza.

-Escucha… no tiene nada de malo… ninguno de los dos debe rendirle cuentas a nadie…

-A mí me molesta que se hable, Castle, eso es todo…

-¿Quiere decir que no te molesta que haya un video?

-Por favor, Castle… necesito ser capaz de manejar esto… y siento que a veces se me va de las manos…

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros- yo estoy apostando a más contigo… si tú prefieres que aquí guardemos la compostura, lo acepto… pero no me haré el tonto con lo que nos pasa…- dijo él.

-Aquí no, Castle…- dijo incómoda.

-Está bien… cenemos juntos hoy… ¿te parece?

-¿Para qué?

-Para poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que estoy sintiendo… - dijo él y ella quiso negarse, tenía miedo de los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella.

Por suerte no tuvo tiempo de negarse, el ascensor se detuvo y Rick alcanzó a soltarla antes de que las puertas se abriesen…

* * *

El resto del día fue bastante complicado. Simplemente porque Kate no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que él le había dicho.

Cuando faltaban un par de horas para irse, Kate lo observó sentado en su silla, mirando atentamente algo y sonrió. Realmente lo había extrañado…

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-Solo miro el video… Lanie me lo envió…

-¿Seguirás con eso?- le preguntó con fastidio.

-Es que… Dios… yo sabía que era irresistible… pero ¿te diste cuenta de lo que me hiciste?

-Castle…- dijo ella y achicó los ojos con rabia.

-Míralo, Kate… - dijo y le extendió el teléfono.

Con desgano, Kate aceptó el teléfono y miró el video. Abrió la boca y no supo que decir. No era solamente el beso, sino todo su lenguaje corporal, todo su deseo puesto en ese beso… y Kate quería morirse ahí mismo…

-Es claro que estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de que el sospechoso me reconociera…

-Sí, claro…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Ya terminaron con el caso?- dijo Montgomery y Kate abrió los ojos con desesperación.

-Casi…- pudo balbucear y le entregó el teléfono a Rick.

-En realidad le estaba mostrando el video de la otra noche…

-¿El video?- preguntó Montgomery.

-El de la fiesta… ¿aún no lo vio?- le preguntó Rick.

-¿Qué si no lo ví? Es imposible… todo el mundo habla de él…

-Dios…- dijo Kate y quiso esconderse mientras el capitán le sonría a Rick.

-¿Qué le parece?

-Me parece que eres un afortunado, Castle… Beckett no hubiese elegido a cualquiera para hacer lo que hizo…- dijo y sonrió al ver como los colores iban apareciendo en la cara de Kate.

-Ya basta…- dijo Kate y tomó sus cosas, incapaz de seguir escuchando.

Caminó hacia el ascensor y sintió que todo el mundo la miraba. Eso era lo que le pasaba por un momento de debilidad…

-No se preocupe, Capitán… yo lo arreglo…- dijo Rick y Roy sonrió de buena gana…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando Kate llegó a su casa, se dejó caer sobre su cama, su cara apoyada en la almohada, se sentía avergonzada…

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuchó el timbre. Recordó lo que Rick le había propuesto y no quiso moverse. No tenía ánimo para nada esa noche…

Él siguió insistiendo y ella se levantó de mala gana, solo quería que él se callara y la dejara en paz.

Abrió la puerta casi con rabia y lo vio ahí, de pie, su mirada penetrante, su deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres, Castle?

* * *

**Las cosas se pusieron ásperas, pero no por mucho tiempo... espero que les siga interesando! Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Qué quiero?- repitió el con firmeza- ya te lo dije, Kate… quiero mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que siento…

-Hoy no es un buen día…

-Ya perdimos dos años… ¿cuánto tiempo más quieres perder?

-No creo que nos haga daño esperar un poco más…

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé… ya te dije, hoy no es un buen día…

-Lo siento…- dijo y la empujó suavemente para entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Castle…-dijo y él la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sillón.

-Escúchame Kate… solo dame esa oportunidad…

Kate suspiró y asintió, no tenía caso seguir negándose.

-La otra noche cuando nos encontramos, yo estaba pensando en ti… me preguntaba por qué todo eso había terminado así… por qué no me había atrevido a insistirte para seguir viéndonos… ahora entiendo que quizás no era el momento…

-Puede ser…

-¿Sabías que eres casi transparente?

-¿Lo soy?- se sorprendió ella.

-Tus ojos… ellos siempre cuentan una historia… generalmente distinta a la que cuentas tú…

-Eso es mentira…- dijo ella y sintió el dedo de él sobre sus labios, para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-Kate… solo déjame decirte lo que siento…- insistió él y ella lo miró con atención- aquella vez cuando nos despedimos… yo vi en tus ojos algo de desilusión… durante muchos días pensé que me llamarías para pedirme que volviese…

-Yo…- dijo ella y él presionó un poco sus labios con su dedo, dándole a entender que quería seguir hablando.

-Después me di cuenta de que quizás eras demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo… y traté de olvidarte… lo intenté… y pensé que casi lo había logrado… hasta la otra noche…

Kate estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero él continuó.

-Siento tantas cosas cuando te tengo cerca que casi no puedo explicarlas…- con su otra mano, Rick tomó la de ella y la colocó sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Kate sintió que todos sus sentidos se enfocaban en él, ¿sería una locura aceptar frente a él que ella sentía algo muy parecido?

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de expresarse, aterrorizada.

Cuando los abrió se perdió en los de él. Quería decirle algo, necesitaba decirle algo…

-Castle…

-Yo se que quizás te estoy pidiendo mucho… pero no puedo seguir ocultándote lo que siento… escribo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza… y tampoco quiero hacerlo…- dijo él y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola.

Kate suspiró, tenía la cara apoyada en el pecho de él y sentía sus latidos casi al borde del colapso.

Luego de un rato se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Quizás sea porque algo quedó inconcluso entre nosotros…- quiso racionalizar ella.

-¿Te refieres a tener sexo?- le preguntó él sin vueltas.

-Bueno… sí… ¿no era lo que querías desde el principio?

-Era lo que quería al principio… por supuesto… no me avergüenza decirlo… pero después fui conociéndote y el deseo se transformó en algo más… yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, Kate… yo quiero hacerte el amor… pero créeme… no se trata de eso… lo que estoy intentando decirte es que… me gustaría intentar algo contigo…

-Rick…- dijo ella- yo también pienso mucho en ti… cuando te vi, sentí como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado… me pregunté cómo había hecho este tiempo para no verte…

-Me estás diciendo que…

-Te estoy diciendo que me pasa algo parecido… que tengo miedo, sí… terror… pero que no puedo seguir negándolo… y dicho así, mirándote a los ojos, suena increíble…

-No tengas miedo… por favor, Kate… déjame quererte… permíteme entrar en tu vida…

-No lo sé…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, se sentía una tonta. Se sentía con poco derecho de decidir.

-Está bien… no te presionaré… pero al menos ya sabemos lo que nos pasa… y eso me hace feliz…

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente con tanta ternura que Kate sintió que se derretía bajo sus labios. Colocó ambas manos sosteniendo su cara y besó sus párpados y terminó en la punta de su nariz.

Kate lo miró con ternura, besó su mejilla y deslizó su nariz suavemente por la cara de él y besó la comisura de sus labios.

Rick jadeó apreciativamente. Kate se quedó un momento ahí, saboreando su cercanía y antes de separarse definitivamente, rozó sus labios tenuemente, casi con respeto.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró a los ojos- ¿puedo darte un beso?

-No lo sé, Rick… somos adultos, si consiento eso, entonces ¿cómo hago para detenerte luego?

-Lo sé… te juro que no te pediré más… solo dame algo con que fantasear…- dijo él.

-¿No te alcanzó el beso del otro día?- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Ese me dio el ímpetu para hablar contigo…

-Rick…

-Por favor, Kate… yo no quiero presionarte, no quiero ir por un beso si tú me rechazas, quiero tu aprobación… quiero que ambos lo deseemos…

-Hagamos algo… hoy no… porque necesito que te arriesgues por mi… necesito saber hasta dónde eres capaz de arriesgarte… dices que viste desilusión en mis ojos cuando nos despedimos aquella vez, sin embargo, no hiciste nada… creo que llegó el momento en que empieces a hacer algo…

-¿Quieres decir que abiertamente, me estás autorizando a que vaya por ti?

-Podría decirse…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Entonces… bien… me gusta… lo haré…- dijo y sonrió Rick.

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Dios, Kate aprende a manejar tus ojos… me están volviendo loco…- dijo él y ella volvió a bajar la vista.

-Apenas puedo con mi vida…- dijo ella y él rió.

-¿A quién le hago caso entonces?

Kate no le contestó, solo lo abrazó y suspiró, feliz de sentirlo tan cerca.

Luego de que se separaran, él la miró un momento a los ojos y suspiró también.

-Tienes razón… hoy no…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- dijo Kate.

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y la soltó suavemente.

-Rick…- dijo ella y él se detuvo con una mano en la puerta- gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por cambiar mi humor… por hacer que las cosas sean un poco mejores…- dijo ella y sonrió con la misma timidez.

-De nada detective…- dijo él y se fue, con una sonrisa en la cara…

* * *

**Ahhh! Cómo me gusta escribir a estos dos enamorados! Se que quizás esta historia es un poco más inocente que las otras, les pido paciencia. Gracias por seguirla, espero no estarlos aburriendo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La luz del sol le molestó en la cara y Kate abrió los ojos. Dios, se sentía increíble. Ni bien movió su cabeza hacia el costado se imaginó la cara de él, a su lado.

Kate se permitió soñar. Sabía, por cómo iban las cosas entre ellos, que llegaría el día en que durmieran juntos y casi no podía esperar a saber lo que se sentiría despertarse a su lado, mirarlo dormir, desayunar juntos, abrazarse, estar piel contra piel…

Suspiró y cuando iba a levantarse, escuchó el teléfono.

-Beckett…- dijo y sonrió, sabiendo que se trataba de él.

-Hey… detective… dime que no te desperté…- dijo él con voz melodiosa.

-No, de hecho acabo de abrir los ojos, estaba desperezándome…- dijo y siguió sonriendo.

-Mmm… bueno… quiere decir que no has tomado el desayuno…

-Todavía no…- le contestó ella.

-¿Qué tal si mientras te duchas y te preparas para trabajar me esperas y desayunamos juntos?

-Me gusta la idea… pero si no tardas mucho… realmente tengo hambre… había pensado en desayunar antes de ducharme…

-Si quieres esperarme en alguno de esos conjuntos que utilizas para dormir, yo no me ofendería para nada…- dijo él seductor- sino, te ruego paciencia y…

-Te dejaré las llaves en la planta al lado de mi puerta, para que ganemos tiempo…

-No se me había ocurrido… y supongo que no podré acompañarte en la ducha…

-Castle…- dijo en tono de advertencia ella y se mordió el labio con impotencia.

-Era una broma… te veo en un rato…

Kate colgó con una sonrisa y se levantó de un salto. Le dejó la llave donde habían quedado, preparó su ropa, hizo su cama y fue a ducharse.

Cuando salió del baño, un buen rato más tarde, lo escuchó en la cocina y cerró los ojos cuando llegó a su nariz el olor de la comida que él preparaba.

Se moría de hambre y también de ganas de verlo. Se miró en el espejo. Salir con esa bata de seda era demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo si quería que la iniciativa para "todo" la tomara él.

La provocación era su arma casi siempre con los hombres que le gustaban, pero este no era cualquier hombre. Era EL hombre, por lo que Kate, se vistió y se arregló un poco antes de salir de su habitación.

Lo vio de lejos, acomodando las cosas para sorprenderla y deseó correr a abrazarlo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, que advirtió que ella se acercaba y sonrió.

-Hey…- dijo él y ella sonrió- buenos días…

-Buenos días…- dijo y cuando llegó a donde él estaba se tensó. No sabía cómo saludarlo, no quería parecer desesperada y arrojarse en sus brazos, pero tampoco quería parecer fría y no acercarse demasiado.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le dijo él y la miró casi sintiendo lo mismo que ella.

-Sí…- dijo y finalmente se decidió y se acercó, besando su mejilla con ternura.

Rick le sirvió el café y se sentaron uno junto al otro. Kate lo puso al tanto de lo que estaba pensando hacer para cerrar el caso y Rick le dio un par de ideas.

* * *

Luego la conversación volvió a tornarse personal y Rick no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar su mano.

Kate se sintió incómoda al principio, pero después se relajó y le sonrió con dulzura cuando él la levantó y besó sus dedos con respeto. Sin arrebato, solo demostrándole su cariño.

Se hizo la hora en que tendrían que irse y muy a su pesar, Rick la soltó y ella lo sorprendió abrazándolo y agradeciéndole en el oído por haberle hecho el desayuno.

-Fue un placer…- le dijo él.

-¿Vamos?

-Kate…- le dijo él y ella lo miró con interés- ¿podemos vernos hoy, luego del trabajo?

-¿Vernos?- repitió ella.

-Sí… me gustaría, no lo sé… hacer algo… compartir algo contigo…

-Bien… sí… ¿por qué no?

-Lo organizaré, entonces…

-Bien…

Kate se dedicó a trabajar. Se sentía cómoda. Él había vuelto a su lado y estaba haciendo las cosas bien, cosa que no era fácil… ella tenía que reconocer que tal vez no le había tenido demasiada confianza, pero las cosas parecían encaminarse.

Cuando se hizo la hora de irse, Rick la acompañó hasta la cochera y sonrió.

-Pasaré por ti a las 8.30…- le dijo y ella asintió.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?

-No hace falta… descansa un rato…

-¿Qué haremos?

-Confía en mi…

-No es que no lo haga… quería saber cómo debo vestirme… odiaría sentirme desubicada…

-No lo harás… descuida… cualquier cosa que uses será perfecta…

* * *

Al llegar a su casa sintió algo de nerviosismo. Por más que él le hubiese dicho que no hacía falta pensar en su vestuario, ella estaba inquieta. Y además, quería verse bien para él.

Cuando quiso acordar, había sacado toda la ropa de su armario y se debatía entre un conjunto de jean y camisa o un vestido sencillo.

El vestido resultó la mejor opción, se sentía más femenina y más alejada de su rol de detective.

Se preparó con cuidado y sintió una leve contracción en su abdomen, producto de la anticipación. ¿qué tendría planeado Rick para esa noche?

A las 8.30 en punto escuchó el timbre y se miró por última vez en el espejo. Deseó estar bien para él, quería demostrarle que la cita le interesaba, pero no que estaba desesperada.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando él, con un gesto seductor, le alcanzó un ramo de rosas. Quería decir que esta vez sí era una cita.

-Muchas gracias…- le dijo y se sonrojó.

-Estás hermosa…- le dijo él y dejó escapar el aire que contenía.

-Gracias…- dijo y luego de poner las flores en un florero, salieron.

Al llegar a la calle, Rick la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella. Kate sintió que su corazón cambiaba de ritmo un momento, y luego se tranquilizaba.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿qué deseas hacer?

-Pensé que tenías todo planeado…

-Tengo varias opciones… no me gusta pensar en imponerte nada…

-Bien, ¿cuáles son?

-Podemos ir al cine… o a comer a algún lado… o quizás comprar comida e ir a tu casa, luego de caminar un rato… o si quieres una cena familiar, podríamos ir a tu casa…

-Créeme, me gustaría ver a Alexis y tu madre, pero no creo que sea el día…

-Bueno, tuve que pensar varias posibilidades, aunque yo no la hubiese elegido tampoco…

-No me malinterpretes, pensé que estaríamos solos…- dijo ella y se sonrojó, sintiéndose expuesta.

-¿Quieres volver a tu casa entonces?- le preguntó él alzando la ceja.

-Y tú, ¿qué quieres Castle?

-Lo que te haga feliz…

-¿Sabes qué? Sigues sin arriesgarte… ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-A tu rechazo… no quiero retroceder ni un solo paso…

-Yo creo que nosotros necesitamos un adecuado equilibrio para poder funcionar… y si uno camina muy despacio, el equilibrio se pierde…- dijo ella.

-Entiendo…- dijo él. Estaban llegando a un parque, y aunque estaba un poco fría la noche, él se detuvo- en realidad, tenía planeado venir aquí, mirarte a los ojos a la luz de la luna, decirte cuánto significa tenerte de nuevo en mi vida… pero me arrepentí, pensé que lo creerías demasiado cursi y entonces me quedé sin plan…

-Estamos aquí… ¿por qué no lo intentas?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien…- dijo y apoyó sus manos suavemente en los hombros de ella- para mí es muy importante estar aquí contigo, Kate… compartir estas pequeñas cosas, el destino me ha mostrado que evidentemente cuando algo está predestinado a ocurrir, no hay nada que pueda impedirlo, solo hay que atender a las señales…

-¿Qué señales?

-Volvimos a encontrarnos, volvió la inspiración. Volvió tu mirada, volvió esa sensación de querer abrazarte y no soltarte nunca… volví a verte y no quiero dejar de hacerlo nunca más…- dijo y ella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

-Rick…

-Kate… yo sé que esto parece una locura… pero todo lo que te he dicho es cierto…

Kate lo observó un momento, sus ojos suspendidos en los de él y luego lo abrazó, su cara casi sobre su pecho, necesitaba demasiado sentirlo cerca.

Rick la sostuvo ahí, tratando de comprender hasta qué punto sus palabras le habían llegado realmente.

Luego la separó de él lentamente y miró sus labios. Ya no era sano seguir esperando. Rick cerró la distancia entre ambos y la besó delicadamente. Pero cuando la escuchó suspirar, sintió que todo se desvanecía alrededor de ellos…

* * *

**Por fin el beso! Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate suspiró otra vez en el beso y Rick sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Era cierto que no quería cometer errores, pero ella había sido clara y le había dicho que no lo rechazaría… el tema ahora era saber exactamente a qué velocidad debía actuar para no echar a perder todo…

Sintió los dedos de ella enredarse en los cabellos de la nuca y acarició su cintura. El beso se tornó dulce luego de un buen rato y cuando se separaron ella le sonrió con timidez. Rick pensó que ese había sido el gesto más adorable que había visto en ella.

Kate miró brevemente sus labios y luego entrelazó sus dedos con él y lo empujó a seguir caminando.

A Rick le costó un poco reaccionar, pero obviamente, le siguió el paso. Caminaron un momento, en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que les estaba ocurriendo y luego él se detuvo y la obligó a detenerse a ella.

Cuando Kate lo miró, él la tomó de la cara y volvió a besarla. Tiernamente, tentativamente y ella, luego de volver a suspirar, sonrió.

Kate sonrió en el beso y lo dejó hacer, pero dejándole saber que tenía idéntica necesidad de él.

Cuando el beso se interrumpió otra vez, ella lo miró sonriente, esta vez no parecía sentir timidez y Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. Y cuando él iba a ponerse en marcha nuevamente, fue ella quien cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo besó urgentemente, sin reprimirse.

Kate lo volvió a tomar de la mano y él, con dulzura, acarició sus dedos y la abrazó, tomándola de los hombros, necesitaba sentirla cerca para caminar y ella se fundió contra su costado sintiéndose confortable como no pensó que podría…

Cuando el frío y el hambre los obligaron a decidirse, Rick y Kate fueron a comprar algo de comida y volvieron a la casa de ella.

Kate se sintió algo incómoda al principio. Pero luego, se fue relajando y terminaron riéndose los dos, intercambiando románticamente bocados de comida como si hubiesen estado juntos por años…

El café lo tomaron en el sillón y Kate se animó a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Paradójicamente, no habían intercambiado besos desde su caminata por el parque, pero se sentían cómodos y Rick persistía en su idea de no arriesgarse más de lo necesario.

-Kate…- le dijo luego de un rato- realmente estoy feliz…

-Yo también, Rick…- dijo ella.

-Odio decir esto… se que somos adultos, pero tengo que ir a escribir, le prometí a la editorial un borrador del próximo libro de Nikki Heat y la verdad es que…

-Está bien, Rick… te entiendo… supongo que en esto lucho contra mí misma…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si no te quedas es porque tu musa te lo impide… y esa también soy yo…

-¿Mi musa? La última vez que te llamé así, amenazaste con romperme ambas piernas…

-Las cosas cambian, señor Castle… ahora encuentro bastante estimulante ser tu musa…

-Dios mío, Kate… ¿tienes idea de lo que haces conmigo?

-No…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero no estás enojada, ¿verdad?

-¿Enojada?

-Porque tengo que irme…

-En realidad… - dijo y sonrió cuando vio la ansiedad reflejada en los ojos de él- no… estoy disfrutando esto y no quiero apurarme ni cometer errores…

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios con ternura.

-No sé como haré para escribir, no podré dejar de pensar en ti y en cómo deseo tenerte cerca.

-Yo estoy cerca, Rick… puedes llamarme cuando necesites…

-Tú descansa…- dijo y sonrió.

-No me molestaría despertarme para escuchar tu voz…

-¿Acaso eso fue una declaración, detective…?- dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-¿Fue demasiado?

-No… ¿pero cómo hago para irme?

Kate lanzó una carcajada y se puso de pie. Estiró su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Ve… cuanto más temprano comiences, más temprano terminarás…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Es cierto…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza- ¿soñarás conmigo?-le preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Bien… porque yo tampoco…- dijo y ante la cara de desilusión de ella añadió- no podré dormir esta noche…- Kate no pudo evitar sonreír y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Hasta mañana Castle…- le dijo y cuando él se iba, la miró durante unos instantes y volvió para besar sus labios con ternura.

-Hasta mañana Kate…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos un momento y luego se fue.

Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró. Por supuesto que soñaría con él. Aunque por ahora no se atreviera a decírselo…

* * *

Al otro día, Kate se concentró en el trabajo y casi a las once de la mañana, recibió un mensaje de él.

"_Buenos días. Siento no haber ido hoy, me quedé hasta tarde escribiendo y después me quedé dormido. Muero por verte"._

Kate sonrió y esperó un momento antes de responder. Se sentía ridículamente feliz y no quería demostrarlo tan abiertamente.

Lo pensó bien y con una sonrisa, le respondió un rato después.

"_Buenos días. Yo también lo siento, me imagino que tu musa estará feliz de haberte tenido anoche. Si realmente murieras por verme, estarías aquí."_

Kate se obligó a no estar pendiente de la respuesta a su mensaje. Pensó que probablemente él se lo tomara a broma y le contestara algo. Después de un rato, pensó que probablemente él podría enojarse, pero luego lo descartó.

Un mensaje le llegó un buen rato después y Kate suspiró aliviada.

"_Almuerzo en Remys, en media hora"._

Kate sonrió y pensó en no contestarle. Pero simplemente le envió un "_OK_".

* * *

Media hora más tarde entraba en Remys y sonreía al verlo sentado esperándola.

-¿Acaso llego tarde?- le dijo cuando él levantó la vista y la vio.

-Para nada…- dijo él y se levantó a saludarla.

Kate lo miró con desconfianza, se moría de ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que en ese lugar estaba lleno de personas que los conocían a ambos y no quería cometer errores.

Rick se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y extendió su mano. Kate dudó un poco y luego extendió la suya y él la apretó con cariño.

-Realmente moría por verte…- le dijo y ella le devolvió una mirada intensa.

-Lo sé… yo solo… jugaba…- le dijo con algo de timidez.

-Quería que estuvieras segura…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

-Lo estoy…- dijo y se mordió el labio, luego desvió la mirada- ¿comemos?

-Sí…- le dijo él.

-Dime… ¿cómo va el borrador?

-Bien… muy bien…- dijo él sonriente- supongo que en estos días lo voy a terminar y podré entregarlo en tiempo y forma…

-Ah…- dijo ella comprendiendo que pasarían unos días antes de poder verlo otra vez fuera del trabajo.

-¿Cenamos hoy?- le preguntó él, habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que ella pensaba.

-Pero… tienes que seguir escribiendo…

-Ven a casa… mi madre y Alexis no estarán… puedes quedarte un rato conmigo, cenamos y luego… solo… me acompañas… quiero tenerte cerca, Kate…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bien…- le dijo- llevaré la comida…

Rick sonrió y controló las ganas de inclinarse y capturar sus labios. Al menos podría darse el gusto de tenerla cerca esa noche y si los astros estaban a su favor, quizás podría besarla y perderse en su aroma, aunque fuera durante un rato…

* * *

**Despacio pero avanzando, espero que les siga gustando!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Kate tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió, se encontró con una Martha sonriente que la atrapó entre sus brazos. Kate sostuvo las bolsas con la comida lo mejor que pudo, perdida en los brazos de Martha y vio que Rick se acercaba.

-Querida… ¿cuánto tiempo?

-Mucho…- dijo Kate tratando de zafarse sin lograrlo.

-Pasa adelante… yo me estoy yendo… tengo una partida con mis amigas…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- adiós hijo…- le dijo a Rick que en ese momento había llegado a donde estaban.

-Adiós… diviértete…- le dijo y luego puso los ojos en Kate, que lo miró con algo de timidez.

-Hey…- dijo ella y levantó las bolsas.

-Hey…- dijo él y se acercó un poco, inseguro de cómo manejarse- ¿qué trajiste?

-De hecho… no pude decidirme, así que se me ocurrió cocinar algo, así no comemos siempre lo mismo…

-Bien… ¿necesitas ayuda?- le dijo y sonrió.

-Necesito que continúes escribiendo… yo me dedicaré a la cocina…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Bien…- dijo él y se alejó un poco, no queriendo probar su suerte al acercarse a ella.

Rick se dedicó a escribir con su laptop en la falda, sentado en el sillón mientras Kate se adueñaba de su cocina. Durante un buen rato estuvieron en silencio. Él concentrado en lo suyo y ella en cocinar.

Kate levantó la vista de las verduras que cortaba y lo observó. El gesto de concentración la cautivó y por un momento, se perdió en sus facciones. Pero sin darse cuenta, se cortó con la cuchilla e inspiró hondo.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo él que pareció notar algo.

-¿Tienes un apósito?- le dijo con gesto de dolor- me corté con la cuchilla.

Rick se levantó de un salto y fue a verla. Kate tenía el dedo bajo el agua, con la intención de frenar la sangre.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí… no te preocupes…- dijo ella y lo miró, estaba preocupado.

-Déjame ver…- dijo y le tomó la mano.

-En serio estoy bien…- repitió ella.

Rick tomó una servilleta limpia y le envolvió el dedo.

-Mancharé todo…- dijo ella.

-No importa Kate…- dijo él.

-Rick…- dijo ella mientras él apretaba su mano, sus ojos fijos en la mancha de sangre que de a poco se hacía más grande.

-Estarás bien…- le dijo y besó su mano.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando los ojos de él se detuvieron en los de ella- gracias por cuidarme…

-Siempre…- dijo él y besó sus labios con dulzura y cuando su boca se separó de la de ella, se mantuvo allí, cerca, casi rozándola durante un rato.

Kate volvió a lo que hacía y él fue a buscar el apósito. Cuando él volvió, ella no lo sintió acercarse y ni bien sus labios entraron en contacto con su cuello, Kate sintió la electricidad.

Cerró los ojos, las caricias eran tenues pero no la dejaban pensar. Sintió las manos de él reposar un momento en su cintura y luego buscaron las de ella.

Rick depositó un último beso húmedo en su cuello y así como estaba, parado detrás de ella, le quitó la servilleta del dedo, lo alzó hasta ubicarlo al nivel de sus ojos y observó la herida.

Apenas se veía un hilo de sangre y él sonrió. Se lo acercó a los labios y lo besó, Kate lo miró de costado, casi sin poder respirar y cuando él envolvió la herida con el apósito, trató de encontrar alguna palabra.

Obviamente, no encontró nada por decir y cuando creyó que él se iría porque no tenía ningún motivo para permanecer allí, volvió a sentir sus labios en el cuello, sus manos se desplazaron a la cintura y Kate sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

-Dios mío, Kate…- le dijo al oído- siempre sospeché que olías a cerezas…

-Es…- dijo ella y tragó saliva con dificultad- es mi gel para el baño…

-Increíble…- dijo él y deslizó su nariz por todo el largo del cuello.

-Rick…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento…- dijo y se separó luego de depositar un beso tras su oreja- sigue cocinando, yo aprovecharé un momento más…

Kate suspiró mientras lo miraba irse y continuó cocinando.

* * *

Un buen rato más tarde, se acercó con dos platos de carne guisados con verduras y salsa. Él guardó lo que estaba escribiendo y la observó ir y venir trayendo las cosas que hacían falta. Adoraba verla tan cómoda en su casa.

Rick tuvo que reconocer que Kate lo había sorprendido con el plato. No es que desconfiara de sus habilidades culinarias, no la veía con demasiado interés en la cocina… eso era todo…

Disfrutaron la comida y Rick le comentó algunos detalles del argumento del nuevo libro. Aunque no pudo asegurarle que fuera el definitivo, necesitaba la aprobación de la editorial.

Kate limpió lo que habían utilizado y preparó el café.

-¿Te quedas un rato más?- le preguntó él.

-Pero tienes que escribir y no quiero molestarte…

-No me molestas… si te quedas cerca, yo puedo seguir escribiendo.

Kate sonrió y le hizo caso, encendió el televisor y se sentó a su lado. Él se preocupó por escribir y cada tanto la miraba y le sonreía.

Cuando terminaba de escribir una escena del libro, sintió la cabeza de Kate sobre su hombro y sonrió.

Miró hacia el costado y la vio dormida. Con cuidado guardó su trabajo y se sintió culpable por no haberla dejado ir.

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y el aroma a cerezas volvió a intoxicarlo. Ella protestó un poco y se acomodó.

Rick inspiró hondo y pensó en sus posibilidades. Podía despertarla o dejarla durmiendo o podía dormir allí con ella.

Cerró los ojos de solo pensar en la última posibilidad. No quiso despertarla, pero tampoco podía dejarla durmiendo allí, su madre o Alexis volverían y la despertarían.

La levantó suavemente en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. La recostó en su cama, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó.

Kate suspiró y se abrazó a la almohada, hundiendo su nariz y aspirando su perfume, pero aún dormida. Rick sonrió con placidez. Se quedó un rato observándola y luego se fue y se acostó en el sofá.

Tardó bastante en dormirse, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa en la cara, al menos ella se despertaría en su cama. Y la vería por la mañana y desayunarían juntos… las cosas, definitivamente, estaban avanzando…

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando! Muchas gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Kate se despertó sonrió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo con una sonrisa si sus sentidos estaban impregnados de él? Kate no recordó haberse quedado dormida, pero sí las suaves caricias de él cuando la había ido a llevar a su cama.

Se desperezó y decidió levantarse, estaba desesperada por verlo. Cuando salió de la habitación, notó que todo estaba en silencio y caminó en puntas de pie.

Lo vio desparramado en el sillón, abrazando a un almohadón y sonrió. Se acercó a él y se agachó. Lo observó dormir un buen rato y luego se incorporó y cuando él se movió un poco, se acomodó entre sus brazos y suspiró con placidez.

Él hundió la nariz en su cuello y murmuró algo que ella no comprendió. Kate cerró los ojos y al rato se quedó dormida.

Un buen rato después, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, que la miraban con curiosidad.

-No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

-No…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero… yo te llevé a mi cama y te dejé durmiendo ahí…

-Y yo me desperté hace un buen rato y vine aquí, ¿hice mal?- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Solo quería que estuvieses cómoda…

-Lo estoy… aquí contigo…- dijo ella y él sonrió con ternura.

-No me digas eso, porque querré despertarme así todos los días…

-Bueno… quizás podamos hacerlo, de vez en cuando…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Me encantaría…- dijo él- ¿te preparo el desayuno?

-Déjame… tienes que trabajar…

-No voy a trabajar ahora… es muy temprano…

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa, Kate?

-Quiero que termines de una vez por todas…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Bien… te diré que haremos… hoy tendré que trabajar… me quedaré aquí todo el día… y a la noche iré a tu casa… cenaremos y quizás podríamos dormir juntos…

-¿En mi cama?

-Sí… prometo portarme bien…

-Bueno… digamos que quizás podrías no portarte tan bien…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Escucha… en cuanto termine y entregue ese borrador, te prometo que me portaré tan mal que querrás arrestarme…- le dijo y deslizó un dedo por la nariz de ella, que sonrió.

-Bien… esperaremos…- dijo e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-Dios…- dijo él sosteniéndola para que no se mueva- que lindo es tenerte así…- afirmó mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda.

-Castle…- le dijo ella intentando controlarse.

-Lo siento…- dijo y la soltó luego de darle un beso en los labios.

Kate se dedicó a preparar el desayuno, y luego, muy a su pesar, se fue a cambiar a su casa y dejó todo en orden para esa noche.

Rick la llamó un par de veces durante el día, pero siempre la encontró ocupada, por lo que no pudieron hablar demasiado.

Cuando él tocó el timbre en su casa a la noche, Kate lo recibió con una sonrisa y se mantuvo abrazada a él durante un rato.

-Fue un día complicado- explicó y él acarició su cabello.

-Lo siento… para mí fue bastante positivo, creo que si puedo seguir hoy un rato, mañana podría terminar el borrador.

-¿Mañana?- preguntó ella y se mordió el labio.

-Sí… mañana… ¿por qué?

-Es que… es el cumpleaños de Lanie…- dijo ella.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Bromeas?

-No…- dijo él.

-Planeaba encerrarme contigo y no dejarte salir por unos días…

-Podemos hacerlo luego…

-Seguir esperando…- dijo y sonrió- como quieras…

Rick la vio sonreír mientras preparaba la comida. Tenía que reconocer que la intimidad que estaban logrando no tenía precio. Sobre todo porque las cosas iban despacio pero firmes…

* * *

Luego de comer, repitieron la rutina del día anterior, Rick se quedó escribiendo un buen rato y ella lo acompañó pero cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, se levantó y lo miró.

-Creo que iré a dormir, cuando termines, si quieres, puedes venir a acompañarme… quiero decir, me gustaría que te quedes, pero no en el sillón…

-Lo sé… gracias Kate…- dijo él y aceptó el beso que ella se inclinaba a darle.

Rick siguió un momento más y cuando decidió reunirse con ella, se acercó a la habitación. Ella estaba de espaldas con un pijama de seda, dormía tranquila y Rick se quitó el pantalón y se acostó a su lado.

Kate lo sintió en seguida y se acomodó a él, de espaldas. Rick cerró los ojos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por el deseo. Dormir con ella también era increíble y ya tendrían tiempo para dar ese paso…

Durmieron juntos y abrazados casi toda la noche, y cuando Kate abrió los ojos y lo vio, frente a ella, sonrió.

Descubrió que adoraba verlo dormir y con su dedo comenzó a trazar los rasgos de su cara, suavemente, no para despertarlo, sino para acariciarlo.

Rick sonrió entre sueños y también lo hizo Kate. Se preguntó por qué habían esperado tanto para llegar a ese punto y sobre todo, por qué se habían permitido el lujo de separarse tanto tiempo…

Rick suspiró y la acomodó en sus brazos. Y cuando Kate lo continuó mirando, él deslizó una mano por debajo del pijama de ella y acarició su abdomen con intensidad.

Kate se mordió el labio, de golpe todo el deseo la tomó por asalto y se movió un poco, nerviosa. Él parecía dormido, pero sabía exactamente qué hacer y lo estaba haciendo.

Rick deslizó la mano hacia arriba y acarició su pecho, Kate jadeó apreciativamente y lo miró, incapaz de detenerlo. Era demasiada la necesidad que tenía de él.

Kate deslizó el pie hacia abajo y supo que él estaba igual que ella. Entonces sintió que, pasara lo que pasara, ambos tenían que estar despiertos.

-Rick…- le dijo con la voz que encontró.

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla tan cerca. Luego reparó en su mano y la miró con intensidad. Deslizó los dedos por su pecho, observando su reacción. Kate se mordió el labio y Rick sintió que se desmayaba.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró- esto es más difícil de lo que yo creía…

-Sí…- dijo ella.

-Me estoy muriendo por ti…- dijo y retiró la mano.

-Te juro que yo también…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Quieres esperar? Digo… ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Kate se inclinó sobre la mesa de noche y él la observó.

-Menos de media hora…- dijo con fastidio.

-No, no… escucha… soportemos un poco más… y te juro que esta noche será increíble…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella- pero no me toques más… por favor…

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió- prometido…- dijo y levantó ambas manos.

Kate sonrió y se levantó de un salto.

-Y no seas tan lindo…- le dijo y besó sus labios para luego comenzar a buscar su ropa.

Rick se acomodó un momento más bajo las sábanas. Tenía que aguantar un poco, y si todo salía bien, estarían juntos, finalmente, esa misma noche…

* * *

**Para los ansiosos, ya falta poco, pensé que el hecho de tener que esperar le daría mayor intensidad... ¿qué opinan?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick releyó el borrador de su novela una vez más y sonrió satisfecho. Nikki Heat estaba de vuelta. Y todo gracias a ella… y todo, gracias a Kate… Rick sintió como reaccionaba su cuerpo solo de recordar su nombre y respiró hondo.

Tomó su celular y pensó en enviarle un mensaje. Pero quería escuchar su voz y no pudo evitar llamarla.

-Beckett…- contestó ella en forma profesional y hubo otra reacción involuntaria por parte de él.

-Hey… - dijo él.

-Hey, Castle…- dijo ella y él notó un dejo de deseo en su voz.

-¿Estabas ocupada? Te extrañaba y en lugar de enviarte un mensaje, quise llamarte…

-Solo hacía papeleo… acabamos de cerrar un caso…

-¿Interesante?

-No… no demasiado…

-Quería decirte que… acabo de terminar mi borrador…- dijo él y la escuchó ahogar un suspiro.

-Bien… qué suerte…- dijo ella y él supo que se mordía el labio.

-Quiero verte… ahora…- dijo él sin pensar y ella sintió un escalofrío.

-Castle…- comenzó a decir y él la interrumpió.

-¿Te falta mucho con el papeleo?

-Honestamente sí…- dijo y lo escuchó jadear- lo siento…

-¿A qué hora es lo de Lanie?

-Dentro de dos horas…- dijo Kate- pasaré por casa para cambiarme… pero no tendré demasiado tiempo…

-Kate…

-Castle… por favor…

-Kate… me estoy muriendo por acariciarte…- le dijo con desesperación.

-¿Dónde estás? Porque yo estoy en el trabajo…- dijo ella algo exasperada, ¿o era excitada? Y Rick se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando.

-Lo siento… es que… me imagino besándote y tú mirándome con esos ojos increíbles y…

-¡Castle!- lo cortó ella- por favor… me estás torturando… ¿crees que yo no querría estar allí contigo?

-Lo siento, otra vez…

-Escucha… ¿vendrás esta noche a lo de Lanie?

-¿Es en su casa?

-No… es en ese bar nuevo que está a una cuadra de la comisaría.

-Bien… entonces iré…

-¿Podrás mantener tus manos quietas?- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Lo intentaré…

-Me alegra…- dijo y él se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba en secreto- porque yo no sé si podré aguantarme…te juro que voy a…

-¿Ryan y Esposito están observándote?

-Estoy en el baño, Castle… - dijo y él lanzó una carcajada.

-Si sigo escuchando tu voz, las cosas se complicarán, mejor nos vemos esta noche…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate terminó de arreglarse y sonrió con satisfacción. Estaba contenta de poder ir al cumpleaños de Lanie, sobre todo porque tendría oportunidad de verla en acción con Espo, aunque ellos lo negaran aún… pero casi no podía esperar a verlo a él.

Casi le dolían los labios de recordar sus besos y la forma en que la miraba. Realmente iba a ser un milagro que pudieran aguantarse hasta después del festejo.

Kate se repitió para sus adentros que Lanie se merecía el esfuerzo y sonrió. Hacía mucho que no se vestía para seducir a un hombre. Y esa noche, definitivamente, lo estaba haciendo…

Unas gotas de perfume, una pose más frente al espejo y estuvo lista. Miró la hora, la fiesta había comenzado hacía una hora, y Rick seguramente se estaba aguantando para no llamarla. Casi podía imaginarse su expresión…

Kate tomó un taxi y cuando llegó al bar, sintió una sensación extraña al entrar. La reunión estaba llena de policías y todos sus compañeros se dieron vuelta para mirarla entrar.

Recordó a Nikki Heat y se preguntó cuánto había en ella misma de su personaje… Lanie levantó la vista y cuando iba a retarla por la tardanza, abrió la boca y sonrió satisfecha.

-Kate Beckett… señoras y señores…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate no había reparado en casi ninguno de los presentes, lo buscaba a él y no lo veía. Se inclinó a saludarla a Lanie y entonces lo vio. Cruzaron una mirada intensa, él parecía no tener suficiente de mirarla y no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

Rick sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando vio a Kate abrazando con ternura a Lanie y luego besando las mejillas de Ryan y Espo, que también la miraban embobados.

Finalmente, Kate se sentó en una silla, justo al lado de él y le sonrió casi por compromiso, temiendo que alguien se diera cuenta.

De pronto sintió los dedos de él suave y disimuladamente sobre su brazo y se erizó.

-¿Acaso eres real?- dijo él por lo bajo y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Me pregunto con cuantas habrás usado esa frase…

-Con muchas, pero ninguna se lo merecía tanto como tú…- dijo él

-¿Estás tomando algo?

-Cerveza…- le dijo y ella extendió su mano y le quitó la botella, tomando un sorbo.

-Kate… si sigues haciendo eso, no respondo…- dijo él casi sin aire.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?- le dijo batiendo sus pestañas, realmente disfrutaba poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿Además de hacerte el amor aquí, delante de todos?- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar suspirar.

-No creo que estés tan desesperado…

-No me pruebes…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Ya vengo…- dijo ella y se excusó.

Rick fijó su mirada en sus largas piernas, y el vestido corto color púrpura que llevaba puesto y contuvo la respiración. ¿Acaso ella se había vestido pensando en él?

No pudo pensar mucho más porque su celular comenzó a sonar. El identificador decía que era ella y Rick atendió sin comprender demasiado.

-Castle…- dijo y escuchó ruido.

-Hey…- la voz de Kate era grave y sexy- finge que soy Alexis y te espero en la puerta de atrás… realmente te extrañé mucho hoy…

-¿Alexis? Sí… espera que no te entiendo nada…- dijo y se levantó, dirigiéndose exactamente donde ella lo había citado.

-Estaré del lado de afuera… no quiero que nadie nos vea…- dijo y cortó.

Rick caminó hacia la puerta y cuando salió, una ola de calor lo envolvió. No solamente por el clima, que estaba bastante pesado esos días, era que no había casi aire.

Estaba oscuro y cuando se internó en el callejón, sintió una mano que lo tomaba del brazo y de pronto, los labios de Kate sobre los suyos.

-¿Crees que se darán cuenta de que nos fuimos?- preguntó él entre besos.

-No nos fuimos… volveremos en un rato…- dijo ella y sonrió, alzando la ceja, seduciéndolo.

-No me hagas esto… ya estamos aquí…- dijo él con desesperación.

-Rick…- dijo ella y lo miró tratando de razonar con el cerebro y no con su cuerpo- Lanie es mi mejor amiga… creo que se merece un esfuerzo de mi parte…

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Solo… quería besarte y decirte que me estoy muriendo por acariciarte y por hacer el amor contigo…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

Rick se inclinó y la besó con intensidad, no podía resistirse ni un minuto más.

* * *

**¿Habrá llegado el momento o tendrán que esperar un poco más? Nos vemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A todos los que me dejan mensajes que no puedo contestar porque no tienen cuenta, les agradezco especialmente, ya que no puedo hacerlo por PM y a los que sí contesto, ya saben! Gracias por apoyarme! **

**Capítulo 12**

Kate jadeó al sentir los dedos de él en su espalda baja mientras ahondaba el beso. El calor era agobiante, pero a ellos lo único que les importaba era estar juntos.

-Dios mío… paremos aquí… no puedo más…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bien… vuelve tú… después lo haré yo…

-Kate… por favor no nos quedemos mucho…

-Un rato más…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

Kate se quedó mirándolo y cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba la ropa, realmente había contemplado la idea de pedirle que le hiciera el amor ahí mismo… pero ellos se merecían algo mejor para su primera vez.

Cuando Rick entró, Lanie lo miró sospechando.

-Hey, chico escritor… ¿has visto a Beckett?- le dijo mirándolo de cerca.

-No… para nada… ¿acaso se fue?- dijo Rick.

-Espero que no… pensé que estaba contigo…- dijo Lanie.

-Yo hablaba con Alexis… tuve que salir porque no oía bien…

-Con Alexis…- dijo Lanie y sonrió.

-Sí… y no la vi pasar a Beckett… quizás tuvo que ir a retocarse el maquillaje…- dijo nervioso.

-Castle… todo está bien… pero no me mientas más…

-¿Por qué dices que te miento?

-¿Además de por que tienes brillo labial en tu boca?- dijo y sonrió cuando él se limpió los labios incómodo- porque acabo de hablar con Alexis… me llamó para felicitarme…

-Bueno…- dijo Rick y se sonrojó- no tiene caso que siga negándolo… pero Beckett no quiere decírselo a nadie…

-Por mí está bien… cuídala, Castle…- dijo y sonrió cuando la vio acercarse.

Kate se sentó disimuladamente al lado de Rick y le sonrió sin que nadie la viera. Lanie sacudió la cabeza y respiró aliviada. Finalmente estos dos se habían dado la oportunidad.

El clima era muy ameno y Lanie pidió que pusieran música y comenzaron a bailar, todos…

Rick le hizo una reverencia a Kate que al principio se negó, no quería parecer evidente. Pero él insistió y Kate finalmente se puso de pie y entrelazó sus dedos con él, que la tomó en sus brazos y comenzaron a moverse despacio, al ritmo de la música.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella y él la miró a los ojos.

-Muy bien… sobre todo ahora que te tengo cerca… y me ilusiona pensar en todo lo que te haré más tarde…

-Castle por favor…- dijo ella cuando sintió un escalofrío.

-No dije nada malo… solo la verdad… y hablando de verdad… Lanie se dio cuenta de todo…

-¿Se lo contaste?- dijo Kate algo desilusionada.

-Lo supo… Alexis la llamó mientras estábamos afuera… se dio cuenta…

-Castle…

-Le dije que nos guardara el secreto y aceptó…

-Bueno… creo que no hay demasiado que discutir aquí…

-No… realmente no…- dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Luego de un buen rato de baile, le trajeron una torta y Lanie sonrió y pidió sus tres deseos antes de apagar la enorme vela rosa.

-Por suerte este año puedo estrenar un nuevo deseo… porque uno de los que pedía, ya se me ha cumplido…- dijo sonriendo y miró a Kate, que asintió y le guiñó el ojo.

Luego del brindis, algunos siguieron bebiendo y otros comenzaron a despedirse. Kate y Rick esperaron un rato mientras charlaban con Ryan y Jenny y luego se acercaron a Lanie…

-No me digas nada…- dijo Lanie a Kate- estás cansada y tienes que irte…

-Algo así…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿La llevas a casa, chico escritor?- dijo Lanie contenta.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Bien… cuídense… y pásenla bien…- dijo y abrazó a Kate.

-Feliz Cumpleaños amiga…- dijo Kate y le dejó espacio a Rick para que saludara a Lanie.

-Me alegro por ustedes- fue lo último que Lanie dijo y luego alguien la llamó y tuvo que irse.

Kate y Rick caminaron rápidamente y ni bien salieron, Rick entrelazó sus dedos con ella y la miró de costado.

Detuvieron a un taxi que pasaba y cuando se subieron, Kate se acomodó en los brazos de Rick.

Rick sintió el aroma de su cabello, que se había mezclado un poco con el humo del bar y suspiró. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y él la besó.

El beso comenzó siendo tierno, pero a los pocos minutos, Kate se había sentado sobre las piernas de él y el chofer del taxi tuvo que maniobrar para no chocar por observarlos por el espejo mientras Rick recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de ella.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Kate y cuando ella cerró la puerta, lo sintió sobre ella, sus manos explorándola y su cuerpo arrinconándola contra la puerta.

Rick la besó como si no tuviera la posibilidad de volver a hacerlo y Kate sintió que se derretía.

Kate quería llevarlo a la habitación, pero se encontró desabotonando su camisa, desesperada por sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo sus dedos.

Rick tampoco pudo esperar demasiado y bajó el cierre del vestido, deslizando sus dedos por la espalda de Kate, que reaccionó a sus caricias en forma intensa.

La ropa quedó olvidada en el suelo y Rick la estrechó en sus brazos, saboreando estar piel contra piel con ella, como tanto había fantaseado con hacer antes.

Con resolución, cuando pudo hablar, Kate le pidió que fueran a la cama y él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó.

Pasaron horas besándose y descubriéndose, sentían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y a pesar de que el deseo era intenso, se tomaron su tiempo. Luego habría tiempo para apurarse, para intentar otras cosas, ahora solo se dedicaron a descubrirse mutuamente…

Finalmente, cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos y rendidos, se acostaron abrazados…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él mientras acariciaba distraídamente su hombro.

-Perfectamente…- dijo ella y sonrió con algo que pareció timidez.

-Finalmente…- dijo él y también sonrió.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-¿Tú crees que deberíamos haber esperado más?

-¿Bromeas?

-No…

-Yo creo que tú y yo deberíamos habernos ido a la cama mucho antes… pero lo cierto es que hubiésemos corrido el riesgo de que las cosas no funcionaran… luego vino esa separación… y cuando volvimos a reencontrarnos, ya no pudimos negarlo más… ya no era sano, Rick…

-Honestamente, si no lo hicimos antes, no fue por mi culpa…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes que solo tendrías que haber levantado un dedo y yo hubiera caído rendido a tus pies…

-Mentiroso…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No miento…

-Puede ser que tuvieses ganas pero no de mí sola…

-Desde que te conozco…

-¿No has estado con ninguna mujer?- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-He estado con muy pocas… y porque me sentía solo…

-Uy, pobrecito…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-¿Me harás una escena?

-No… pero me gustaría saber cómo sigue todo esto…

-¿Cómo debería seguir?

-Tienes miedo Castle… no quieres cometer errores…

-Por supuesto que no, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Piénsalo… y durmamos un poco… me fastidio cuando no duermo bien y créeme… no querrás soportarme fastidiada…

-Ven aquí- dijo él y suspiró cuando ella giró y se acomodó en sus brazos, siguiendo el contorno de su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y suspiró al sentir sus labios en el cuello, suavemente, casi pidiendo permiso.

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y sonrió, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de eso que gracias al cielo, estaba pudiendo disfrutar con Kate…

* * *

**Finalmente sucedió, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse sumergida en el pecho de Rick. Definitivamente iba a acostumbrarse a eso demasiado rápido. Lo miró dormir un momento, su semblante era calmo y apacible. Estaba descansando. Kate sonrió de pensar en cuánto lo había hecho "cansar" la noche anterior.

Rick se movió un poco y la hizo volver en sí. Murmuró algo ininteligible y sonrió. Kate deslizó su nariz por su pecho y comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Él abrió los ojos justo cuando ella se colocaba sobre él.

-Hey…- dijo él adormilado y sonriente.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y sintió algo de timidez.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dijo él y la miró con intención, aludiendo a su posición.

-Bueno… de hecho…- dijo ella y descendió sobre él que estaba sorprendentemente preparado- sí…- y cerró los ojos al sentirse parte suya.

Rick la miró deleitado y jadeó apreciativamente.

-Ya veo…- dijo solamente y ella besó la punta de su nariz.

Kate no se movió al principio, solo se quedó ahí, quieta, mirándolo a los ojos, feliz.

-¿Estás bien, detective?- le dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

-Mejor que nunca…

-Te noto distinta…

-¿Quieres decir, enamorada?

-¿Lo estás?

-Mucho…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Mmm… me pregunto quien será el afortunado…

-Ya cállate y hazme el amor, Castle…- le dijo.

Rick la tomó de la cadera y dirigió sus movimientos suavemente. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró. Él desplazó una de sus manos y acarició su pecho intensamente. Kate suspiró y se inclinó para besarlo.

-Me haces sentir increíble…- le dijo ella entre suspiros y él aumentó el ritmo.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos y suspiró satisfecha.

-¿Vamos a prepararnos algo de desayunar?- le dijo él un rato más tarde.

-¿Qué pasó, Castle? ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Kate sonriendo con intención.

-Mucha actividad…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Es cierto- asumió ella- ¿vienes?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y se levantó con ella.

Kate se puso la camisa de él y él sus bóxers.

-Escucha…- le dijo él cuando llegaban a la cocina- dijimos que desayunaríamos…

-A esos vinimos aquí, ¿no?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Entonces ¿hace falta que te pongas mi camisa?- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Pensé que te gustaría…- dijo y giró para que él pudiera apreciarla totalmente.

-Ese es el punto… me encanta…- dijo y perdió su boca en el cuello de ella, mientras sus manos se acomodaban en su cintura, y descendían, acariciándola intensamente.

-Contrólate entonces…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ya no puedo hacerlo…- dijo él y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Dios, Rick…- jadeó ella y buscó sus labios para luego besarlo profundamente.

Rick se encontró aprisionándola contra la mesa de la cocina y luego la escuchó reír.

-No puede ser que no podamos parar…- dijo mientras deslizaba la mano hacia abajo y comprobaba que él estaba dispuesto, otra vez.

-Bueno… fueron años de represión…- dijo él y la miró seductor.

-Puede ser… pero al menos tenemos que comer algo…- dijo ella y trató de evadirlo.

-De acuerdo…- dijo él y la soltó, alzando las manos en señal de rendición y cuando la vio caminar hacia la cocina, no pudo evitar mirarla, preguntándose cómo es que todavía tenía ganas de hacer el amor con ella luego de tanta actividad.

Kate caminó por la cocina moviéndose con rapidez. Sacó algunas cosas del refrigerador y se puso a cocinar.

Al ver que él no la ayudaba, giró para mirarlo y lo encontró observándola.

-Hey… ¿me ayudarás?

-Sí…- dijo él y se acercó.

Cocinaron en silencio durante un rato, cada uno pensando en lo suyo y mientras desayunaban, él la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella.

-Más allá del deseo… que es evidente…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio provocativa- yo… quería decirte que…

-¿Qué pasa, Rick?

-Recién mientras cocinábamos estuve pensando…

-¿Ah sí?

-Bueno… se me ocurrió que… Kate… prométeme que no me malinterpretarás…

-¿Qué pasa, Rick?

-Yo… yo no quiero perder más tiempo… y…

-¿Y?

-¿Qué tal si nos mudamos juntos?

-¿Mudarnos?

-¿No te gustaría?- preguntó él con desilusión.

-No es eso… me encantaría… ¿pero no estaríamos quemando etapas?

-¿Te parece?

-Rick… a mí me encanta estar contigo… he descubierto que adoro despertarme a tu lado y hacer esto… que no dejaremos de hacer si no vivimos juntos… por lo menos al principio.

-¿Entonces, no?

-No es que no quiera… entiéndeme… sabes como soy… a veces me cuesta acostumbrarme a algo nuevo… estuve sola todo este tiempo y de repente no solo tengo una relación contigo sino que vivimos juntos…

-Bueno… eso es cierto… lo siento…- dijo él.

-Escucha…- dijo y lo miró de cerca- yo quiero estar contigo… solo te pido un poco de paciencia para hacerme a la idea… no quiero que pienses que estoy arrepentida…

-No lo pienso… aunque me siento un poco culpable por presionarte…

-No, no… por favor… yo, siento cosas muy profundas por ti… y no descarto que esto se convierta en algo todavía más importante… solo necesito adaptarme… es un problema mío, no tuyo, Rick…

-Kate…

-Yo pensé que no podría enamorarme… y ahora descubro que sí… estoy profundamente enamorada de ti… y no me avergüenza decirlo… pero estoy demasiado habituada a estar sola… es todo…

-Está bien…- dijo él.

-Pero podríamos practicar un poco… digo… que no vivamos juntos no significa que no podamos pasar la noche uno en casa de otro de vez en cuando…

Rick sonrió, y aunque estaba un poco desilusionado, comprendió y decidió que le haría caso e iría a su ritmo.

-Perdóname Kate… en serio…- dijo él- creo que no lo pensé… reaccioné por instinto y siento que perdimos tanto tiempo que ahora tenemos que recuperarlo…

-Lo haremos… créeme…- dijo ella y se levantó y lo abrazó.

Rick la recibió en sus brazos y la sintió temblar un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tengo un poco de frío, nada más…- dijo y permitió que él frotara su espalda y hombros un poco.

-¿Mejor?

-¿Qué tal una ducha caliente?- dijo ella y alzó la ceja seductora.

-Mmm…- dijo él perdiendo su nariz en el cuello de ella- todo sea por quitarte el frío…- agregó y la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban hacia el baño.

Kate se animó a pensar que quizás pronto, sus sueños con él pudieran concretarse, solo necesitaba animarse, y dejar que él terminara de hacerse un lugar en su corazón…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Es comprensible la reacción de Kate? Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Luego de un fin de semana intenso en donde estuvieron juntos en casa de Kate casi sin separarse, Kate se alegró de volver a su casa sola después del trabajo.

Se dispuso a acomodar todo lo que no había hecho durante el fin de semana por razones obvias y luego tomó un largo baño y llevó una copa de vino, tal como solía hacer cada vez que quería relajarse leyendo un libro de su autor favorito…

Aunque sabía que él la llamaría en algún momento, Kate decidió que para demostrarle que lo extrañaba, lo llamaría ella… y entonces, aún sumergida en el agua tibia con espuma, marcó su número y lo puso en altavoz…

-Castle…- dijo él en tono suave.

-Hey…- dijo ella imitando su tono.

-¿Me extrañabas?- dijo él con voz melosa.

-Un poco… - admitió ella.

-Porque podría hacerte un lugar aquí, en mi jacuzzi…

-¿Te estás bañando?- dijo ella casi shockeada por la coincidencia.

-Sí… ¿por qué?

-Bueno… pues yo también… en realidad intentaba relajarme un poco… una copa de vino, un buen libro, algunas velas… tú sabes…- dijo ella.

¿Sola?- preguntó él como si no comprendiera.

-De hecho estoy contigo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Conmigo?- dijo él sin comprender.

-"Heat Wave"- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-¿Para qué leerme si podrías tenerme ahí contigo?

-Porque me gusta… porque me encanta leerte e imaginarme cosas…

-Dios, Kate… ¿tienes idea de lo que haces conmigo?

-Bueno… alguna idea tengo…- dijo ella y dejó escapar una risa.

-Y ¿crees que me quedaré aquí imaginándome todo mientras tú estás allí, rodeada de velas, tomando vino e imaginándote las cosas que yo escribí inspirado en ti?

-Sí… lo harás…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No seas mala…

-No es maldad… es una sensación increíble… porque ahora sé perfectamente lo que significa tenerte y sentir tus caricias y las cosas que me dices, y la forma en que me miras… y me encanta torturarme extrañándote…

-Kate… por favor…- dijo y sofocó un suspiro.

-Buenas noches…- le dijo y él habló antes de que ella cortara.

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes en qué estado me has dejado?

-Sí…- dijo ella y él escuchó una carcajada suave, ella estaba disfrutando.

-¿No te importa?

-Por supuesto que sí… solo enfócate en cómo será la próxima vez que estemos juntos…

-¿Te refieres a mañana a la mañana?

-Me refiero a estar juntos bajo las sábanas…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos, casi podía verlo, desesperado, rogándole atención.

-No hay posibilidad de que eso sea hoy, ¿verdad?

-No…- dijo ella y sonrió. Si él supiera que ella tenía más ganas que él…

-Bien… hasta mañana, entonces…- dijo y luego de unos segundos, cortó la comunicación.

Kate cerró los ojos y se imaginó, como tantas otras veces, protagonizando una escena como Nikki Heat y se sintió acalorada…

Esa noche durmió bastante mal, se despertó muchas veces y tuvo la impresión de haber soñado con Rick en todo momento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegó a trabajar, lo encontró sentado en su silla, al lado de su escritorio.

-Buenos días…- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días…- repitió ella.

-Estás muy hermosa hoy, detective…

-Muchas gracias, Castle…- le dijo ella y lo miró con intención.

-¿Pudiste descansar anoche?

-Sí…- mintió ella.

-Qué suerte… yo te extrañé bastante…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Castle…- dijo en tono de advertencia ella.

-Nadie nos oye…- dijo él mirando hacia todos lados.

-Por las dudas…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Un rato más tarde, Lanie llamó a Kate para darle los resultados de una autopsia y ella y Rick fueron a verla.

-Pero ¿cómo están?- dijo Lanie con una sonrisa- se los ve muy bien…- insistió y Kate se sonrojó un poco.

-Lanie…

-No digas nada… lo único que quiero es saber que las cosas están bien…

-Muy bien…- asintió Kate.

-Bueno… digamos que se están acomodando…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró de reojo.

-No me digan que ya tuvieron su primer pelea de novios… qué tiernos…- dijo Lanie con una sonrisa.

-No la tuvimos… de hecho no entiendo a qué te refieres…- dijo Kate con una mirada asesina.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…

-No creo que sea una conversación que debamos tener aquí, Castle…

-Por mí no se preocupen… - dijo Lanie con interés.

-No, en serio… está todo bien…- dijo Rick y los rasgos de Kate se suavizaron.

Lanie les entregó los datos que habían ido a buscar y salieron caminando en silencio.

-¿Qué tal si nos vemos esta noche? Cocinaré para ti…- dijo ella inclinándose hacia él cuando subían en el ascensor.

-No lo sé… le prometí a Alexis que iría con ella al cine…

-Ah… bueno… no importa… lo podemos dejar para mañana…

-Sí…

-A no ser que quieras venir después y quedarte en casa…

-Creo que será un poco tarde… ¿no crees?

-¿Tarde?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Digo… te dará sueño y tendrás que despertarte cuando llegue…

-¿Cuál es el problema? Yo quiero hacerlo… así podremos estar juntos y dormir juntos y hacer todas esas cosas que estamos aprendiendo a disfrutar juntos…

-Mejor dejémoslo para mañana… así tienes la noche libre… no, no… espera… jugaré al poker con mis compañeros escritores mañana… y eso terminará tarde…

-Bueno… podríamos dejarlo para el fin de semana…- dijo ella molesta.

-Lo siento, Kate… todos estos eran compromisos ya asumidos… anoche estuve solo y tú decidiste que también querías estarlo…

-Bien… ya aprendí la lección… cuando tengas ganas de estar conmigo me avisas… si tengo tiempo podremos hacer algo…- dijo y las puertas se abrieron para dejarla salir y no le dieron oportunidad a él de seguir hablando.

Rick se mantuvo cerca todo lo que pudo y cuando llegó el momento de irse, ella lo saludó con poco interés y se fue.

Rick sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Había querido enseñarle algo y los había hecho sufrir a ambos…

Kate llegó a su casa esa tarde con fastidio. Se duchó y se sentó en el sofá. No quería pensar en él, pero cada tanto se quedaba mirando sin ver, recordando todo lo que había hecho con Rick desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Se pidió una pizza pequeña porque no tenía deseos de cocinar y cuando sonó el timbre decidió abrir la puerta así como estaba, con unas calzas de algodón y una musculosa.

Kate pensó que su corazón se había detenido por completo cuando se encontró con un Rick sonriente, con una botella de vino en la mano y una caja de su comida thai favorita en la otra…

-¿Castle?- dijo ella y alzó la ceja, queriendo simular algo de fastidio.

* * *

**Pensaron que todo terminaría mal no? Lo siento pero no pude... espero que les siga gustando! FELIZ SEPTIEMBRE! Cada vez falta menos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate estaba demasiado contenta, pero procuró mantenerse seria. No se lo haría fácil.

-¿No ibas la cine?- le preguntó cuando él la empujó suavemente y entró, dejándola parada al lado de la puerta.

-Alexis entendió, y lo solucionó rápido, invitó a una amiga…

-Sí… claro…- dijo Kate y fue a la cocina, buscó unas servilletas y las copas para el vino.

Prepararon las cosas y se sentaron a comer. A pesar de que el clima era distendido, ninguno de los dos se animó a acercarse al otro.

Rick la observó disfrutar la comida con placer y perdió su mirada examinando sus rasgos.

Kate, consciente de su observación, lo miró y se ruborizó.

Una vez terminada la cena, Kate se sentó en posición de indio en el sillón y lo miró con expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Sólo pensaba en todo lo que pasó estos días…

-Sí… ¿por qué lo hiciste, Kate?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Volverme loco por teléfono y luego dejarme solo…

-Era un juego…

-No había necesidad…

-Para los juegos no hay necesidad…

-Es cierto… pero no entiendo… ¿ya te cansaste?

-Para nada… pero siento que a veces, necesito extrañarte… es todo…

-¿Por qué eres tan complicada?

-Porque así te gusto más…-dijo ella y sonrió.

-Ese no es el punto…- dijo él algo nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo ella y alzó la ceja en actitud retadora.

-Bueno… el hecho es que durante mucho tiempo yo enfoqué mi atención en fantasear una relación contigo y ahora que la tengo, juegas…

-Lo siento… pensé que te gustaría… que le agregaría algo de condimento… no lo sé… te juro que me encantaría sentirme culpable… pero la realidad es que no creo que haya sido tan grave…

-No lo sé… bueno…- dijo él y frotó sus ojos con algo de fastidio.

-Rick… yo no quiero discutir contigo…

-Yo tampoco, Kate… - dijo él y se levantó.

Kate lo miró sin comprender. ¿Acaso iba a irse?

-¿Te vas?

-No lo sé… me paso el día haciendo lo que tú esperas que haga…

-Espero que no te vayas entonces…- dijo ella con suavidad y se puso de pie.

Rick la miró intentando decodificarla. Kate se acercó y lo abrazó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo siento… de verdad… no creí que podría hacerte sufrir…

-No es sufrimiento…- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos de cerca un momento después- es estar pensando en todo momento cuando puedo verte, cuando puedo abrazarte, sentir tu calor junto al mío cuando dormimos… mirarte dormir cuando me despierto en mitad de la noche…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Rick…

-Yo sé, Kate… sé lo que vas a decirme…

-Voy a decirte que podemos intentar que esto sea un poco más… comprometido de lo que yo espero… quizás un poco menos que lo que tú esperas…

-Un punto medio…

-Así es… creo que ambos lo merecemos…

-¿Qué propones?

-No lo sé…- dijo y comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa- quizás podrías traerte algo de ropa y quedarte aquí unos días…

-¿Unos días?

-Una semana… digamos que sería como un ensayo…

-¿De verdad?- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no? A mí me gustaría… ¿a ti?

-Me encantaría…

-En cuanto a tu madre y Alexis…

-Ellas entenderán…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-¿Quieres ir a buscar las cosas ahora?- intentó Kate y luego se mordió el labio.

-Mejor mañana…- dijo él y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo alzando las cejas seductor.

-No sé… - dijo y sonrió.

Rick la levantó en el aire mientras la besaba húmedamente y Kate suspiró satisfecha.

-¿Algún día me dirás lo que haces cuando estás sola leyendo mi libro?- le dijo él cuando finalmente la bajó.

-Son cosas mías…- dijo ella sonriendo algo avergonzada.

-No tienes que contarme todo… pero me lo imagino…

-Preparo un baño tibio, con sales y espuma, pongo música suave, enciendo velas por todo el baño, me llevo una copa de vino y tu libro de Nikki Heat…

-¿Lo lees ahí?

-Lo leo y me imagino contigo…

Los ojos de Rick se oscurecieron pensando en eso...

-El otro día cuando hablamos… estabas leyendo…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se ruborizó.

-¿Cuántas veces lo leíste?

-No recuerdo…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Muchas?

-Muchísimas…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Y mis otros libros?

-También los leí… todos…- dijo ella y con un leve movimiento del cuerpo de él, notó el efecto que le causaban sus palabras.

-En la tina… pensando en mí…

-Sí… pero el que más veces leí fue el de Nikki Heat…- dijo Kate y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, acariciándolo intensamente.

-No sé tú… pero de repente me dieron ganas de bañarme…- dijo y alzó la ceja seductor.

Kate sonrió, se separó de él y caminó moviéndose a propósito para provocarlo. Se dirigió al baño y abrió el agua. Testeó un momento la temperatura y luego colocó espuma y sales.

Cuando estaba a punto de girar en redondo para ir buscarlo, sintió sus manos en la cintura. Sus labios sobre la curva de su cuello y luego su voz baja y sexy en su oído.

-¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos?- le preguntó él.

-Nikki y Rook son para mis fantasías… ahora quiero la realidad… tú y yo… Beckett y Castle… Kate y Rick…

-¿Estás segura?

-Me gusta más…- jadeó ella cuando él subió las manos por debajo de su musculosa y acarició su pecho con experiencia.

-¿Quieres encender las velas, poner música?

-No hace falta… - dijo y giró en redondo.

Se separó un poco y se quitó la musculosa. Rick contuvo la respiración y Kate sonrió. Deslizó hacia abajo las calzas y la ropa interior y lo miró, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo…

Rick pensó que ella lo esperaría, pero abrió la boca en cuando la vio sumergirse en el agua y suspirar, observándolo…

Rick se quitó la ropa sin interrumpir el contacto visual. Aunque se sentía algo avergonzado por la forma en que ella lo miraba, no aceleró el proceso, le agradaba que ella sintiera deseos de mirarlo…

El agua tibia y los brazos de Kate le dieron la bienvenida un rato después.

-¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que te dije que tenía una cita?- dijo ella colocándose sobre él, su pecho rozando el de él, desconcentrándolo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando estabas desesperado por saber qué opinaba sobre el libro…

-Sí… es cierto…- dijo él.

-¿Recuerdas que al otro día te dije que la cita había sido con tu libro?

-Dios… era cierto… y me dijiste que no…

-No podía admitirlo…- protestó ella y lo besó.

Rick perdió la noción de lo que ocurría, se olvidó del libro, de la cita, de la mentira y solo pudo sentir el ruido que hacía la espuma y los besos que Kate le daba.

Un rato más tarde echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que llegaba al clímax al mismo tiempo que ella. La sintió temblar y la apretó contra su cuerpo y ahí, cuando ella colapsó sobre él y apoyó su nariz en su cuello, la escuchó hablar y se quedó petrificado.

-Te amo…- dijo ella suavemente y él sintió que su corazón se detenía…

* * *

**Momento clave para Rick. Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Antes que nada, perdón por la demora, suelo subir los capítulos más temprano pero estuve complicada! Gracias por leer! Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando Kate separó su cara del cuello de Rick, él la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, pasmado. Por una milésima de segundo, Kate se sintió culpable, quizás no debería haber expresado sus sentimientos naturalmente, como le había salido…

El asombro de él dio paso a una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió emocionada. Kate lo sintió temblar imperceptiblemente y él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

Se mantuvieron abrazados sin hablar durante un buen rato y luego, ella volvió a separar su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- le preguntó y él asintió.

Kate se estiró y tomó un gran toallón blanco. Ambos se envolvieron en él y se secaron entre besos y caricias.

Ella desenredó su cabello y lo secó con el secador. Cuando volvió a la habitación él se había quedado dormido. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. No estaba desilusionada, al contrario, adoraba verlo dormir y esa era una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Se acostó debajo de las mantas y él la recibió en sus brazos, profundamente dormido. Kate perdió su nariz en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos. Quiso quedarse mirándolo un rato, pero su cansancio se lo impidió…

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos y pudo enfocarlos, tenía la cara de Rick sobre su pecho y una pierna atrapando las suyas. La posición podía parecer imposible, y ella sonrió al verlo contorsionado… sólo él podía dormir en esas condiciones…

Kate se movió un poco, el peso de él la estaba dejando sin aire. En ese momento, él abrió los ojos y la miró sonriente mientras se acomodaba y la estrechaba en sus brazos.

-Hey… buenos días…- le dijo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, amor…- le dijo ella y cuando él le sonrió sorprendido se sonrojó un poco, increíblemente, ella no utilizaba sus filtros habituales y se dejaba llevar…

-Estaba pensando que luego de desayunar, si no me necesitas en la comisaría, quizás podría ir a hablar con mi madre y Alexis y preparar mis cosas para traer aquí… ¿qué te parece?

-Bien… creo que te extrañaré un poco pero podré sobrevivir…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Te juro que esta semana será inolvidable…- dijo él con ansiedad y ella sonrió.

-Me alcanza con que experimentemos…

-¿Qué quieres experimentar concretamente?

-Nuestra convivencia… quiero decir… nosotros nos llevamos bien en el trabajo… también en la cama… los sentimientos son fuertes, pero hay personas que no pueden convivir juntas… y eso es importante… sobre todo si estamos en algo…

-¿Serio?- dijo él y ella se tensó.

-Bueno… esa es una palabra un poco fuerte… pero digamos que algo así…- dijo ella.

Desayunaron rápidamente y ella lo dejó en su casa antes de ir a trabajar. Cuando él se bajó del auto, Kate sintió que lo extrañaría mucho, pero seguramente a la noche estarían juntos y todo pasaría…

Kate se dedicó al trabajo y ella junto a Ryan y Espo resolvieron un caso en el que venían trabajando…

Al mediodía, él la llamó por teléfono y quedaron en encontrarse para almorzar.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó él mientras acariciaba su mano por sobre la mesa en Remys

-Sí… por suerte pudimos resolver el caso…

-Bien… me alegra…

-Rick…- dijo ella y se puso seria. Rick se tensó, pensando que quizás había algo que no estaba bien.

Kate buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño manojo de llaves del que pendía la letra "K".

-Ya que estarás en casa esta semana, me gustaría que tuvieses las llaves…

-Pero… no hace falta…- le dijo él con nerviosismo.

-Así te sentirás en libertad de entrar y salir cuando lo necesites…

-No quiero invadirte…

-No lo harás… hagamos algo… antes de usar las llaves, toca el tiembre y si ves que no estoy, las usas… ¿estamos?

-Bien…- dijo él sonriente- gracias por confiar en mi…- agregó y ella sonrió.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Rick se disculpó y le comentó que tenía que pasar por la editorial, por su trabajo y ella lo besó suavemente en los labios y quedaron en verse a la noche…

Un nuevo caso la mantuvo ocupada y cuando terminó el día, lo único que quería Kate era llegar a su casa y ver a Rick, pasar un momento con él, abrazados…

Intentó localizarlo pero él no contestaba sus llamadas y Kate se descubrió temiendo que algo le hubiese sucedido…

Cuando colocó las llaves en la cerradura, sintió un ruido adentro y se puso en guardia, sin bien podría ser él, también podría ser alguien que había entrado en su casa…

Al abrir la puerta, un suave aroma a rosas la envolvió. El lugar estaba todo iluminado por velas y a la altura del sillón pudo verlo a él, con una bata de seda, sentado esperándola…

Kate abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo decir nada… él sonrió complacido cuando la vio asombrada…

-Te dije que esta semana sería inolvidable…- le dijo él, se levantó y fue a buscarla.

-Si sigues haciendo esto, no querré que te vayas…- le dijo ella dejando su chaqueta y perdiéndose en sus brazos.

-Creo que esa es la idea…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Pero… esta es una prueba, quiero decir, ojalá nos vaya bien… pero eso no significa que vivimos juntos…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Relájate, Kate… solo quiero asegurarme que cuando te decidas, sepas lo que te esperará al vivir juntos…

-Bien…- dijo ella.

-¿Qué tal unos masajes con aceites aromáticos?

-¿Me harás masajes?- preguntó ella.

-Y tú a mí…- dijo él alzando las cejas.

-Bien… de acuerdo…- dijo y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Rick se frotó las manos y sonrió. Kate fue a su habitación, se duchó rápidamente y apareció envuelta en una bata.

-Ven…- le dijo y la ayudó a levantarse el cabello.

Untó sus manos en aceite de almendras y comenzó a masajear los hombros y espalda de Kate que en seguida cerró los ojos y se relajó bajo sus dedos.

Luego de un rato, ella se puso de pie y dejó caer la bata. Él la observó con atención y la hizo recostar boca abajo en el sillón.

Se tomó su tiempo y masajeó sus piernas y luego su cintura y su espalda. Kate jadeaba cada tanto, dándole a entender que aprobaba sus caricias. El último lugar al que él llegó fueron sus pies y Kate lo observó, ya de frente, mientras se mordía el labio. Definitivamente él era bueno en eso…

Y luego fue el turno de ella. Pero las cosas no terminaron de la misma forma, porque ella no pudo evitar comenzar a besarlo y el masaje dio paso a un encuentro casi desesperado por ambas partes.

Entre risas, se abrazaron en el sillón un rato más tarde hasta que él, perdido en su cuello, la miró a los ojos.

-¿Preparamos la cena?- le dijo y ella asintió.

Rick no pudo evitar sentir que un futuro juntos sería casi perfecto, ahora tenía que esperar a que Kate se decidiera a dárselo… a ambos…

* * *

**Cada vez más cerca y más convencidos, qué tal? Les gustó?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate se separó del abrazo con que Rick la tenía sujeta y se bajó de la cama para ir hacia el baño, su vejiga no la dejaba en paz.

Era la segunda noche juntos y a diferencia de la primera, que se habían pasado despiertos casi todo el tiempo entregados uno al otro, esta noche, Kate necesitaba dormir.

Murmuró una maldición cuando se golpeó el pie con la puerta y se frotó los ojos. No quiso encender la luz, tenía demasiado sueño y conocía su casa de memoria, además, algo de luz entraba por la ventana y ella veía perfectamente…

Cuando entró al baño, sus pies descalzos entraron en contacto con el piso mojado y tuvo que sostenerse para no resbalarse.

-¿Qué demonios…?- preguntó en voz baja y cuando encendió la luz suspiró con fastidio. Rick había dejado la canilla goteando y el caño también goteaba, en el suelo, por supuesto…

Luego de hacer lo que había ido a hacer, decidió que secaría un poco el piso para que ninguno de los dos se resbalara.

Le tomó algunos minutos y cuando volvió, sintió un poco de frío y aunque tenía puesto un camisolín de seda, encontró reconfortantes los brazos de Rick que dormía plácidamente.

Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos. Dormiría lo que quedaba de la noche profundamente, eso era lo que pretendía, nada más…

Sonrió casi involuntariamente cuando sintió que perdía la consciencia y de pronto, sintió un ruido.

Al principio pensó que se lo había imaginado. Pero cuando volvió a ocurrir, muy a pesar de que casi no podía reaccionar, Kate abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza.

Rick roncaba… audiblemente… casi estrepitosamente en su oído…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y se movió un poco, quizás él se sobresaltara y dejara de roncar.

Rick se calló y Kate sonrió. Volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño… otra vez los ronquidos…

Kate se fastidió, lo único que quería era dormir. Solo eso…

Se movió un poco, pero esta vez, lo único que consiguió fue que él la apresara otra vez entre sus brazos y roncara en su oído.

Kate respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, no podía ser tan malo. Ella realmente quería estar con él y estaba feliz de tenerlo en su casa y en su cama…

El ronquido siguió durante un buen rato y Kate evaluó la posibilidad de escaparse y dormir en el sillón, pero tendría inconvenientes para explicarlo al día siguiente y Rick se deprimiría…

Finalmente, el cansancio ganó la batalla y se quedó dormida.

Un par de horas más tarde, sintió las caricias de Rick y no pudo abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada. Se había dormido tarde y aún era temprano para levantarse.

Rick insistió tanto que finalmente ella se concentró y se dejó llevar. Había algo extremadamente sexy en su forma de acariciarla que hacía todo más fácil y cuando quiso acordar, Kate gritaba su nombre luego de un intenso clímax.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando ella volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos y amagó a seguir durmiendo…

-¿No tienes hambre?- le preguntó él que parecía estar descansado y de excelente humor.

-Tengo sueño…- dijo ella entre dientes, solo quería descansar un rato más.

-No puedes tener tanto sueño…

-¿No puedo?- dijo ella algo molesta.

-Asumo que la primera noche no dormimos y aunque la pasamos genial, podrías haberte cansado… pero anoche dormimos… ¿o no?

-Déjame dormir, Castle…- le dijo y él la miró sin comprender y la abrazó durante un buen rato.

Cuando Kate volvió a despertarse un rato más tarde, sintió el olor del café recién hecho y el tocino y los huevos y sonrió al verlo entrar con una bandeja en la mano.

-Buenos días dormilona…- le dijo con cariño y besó sus labios con ternura luego de depositar la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

-Mmm… huele increíble…- dijo Kate y tomó un sorbo de su café.

-Bien…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo… ya desayuné… hace rato…

-Siento haberme quedado dormida… es que…- dijo dudando de si debía contarle sus peripecias o no.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Anoche me desperté para ir al baño y cuando entré, estaba todo mojado… ¿recuerdas que mencioné lo de la canilla del baño?

-No realmente…- dijo él sin comprender.

-Si la canilla no está bien cerrada, entonces gotea y a la larga, también lo hace el caño… y el piso se moja…

-Lo siento… ¿fue mi culpa?

-Bueno… digamos que yo intento cerrar bien la canilla para evitar esto…

-Lo siento, Kate…

-No es nada… solo tuve que secar un poco el baño…

-Bueno… no creo que te haya llevado tanto tiempo…

-Es que… luego me acosté… y… empezaste a roncar… y no podía dormirme…

-Yo no ronco…- dijo él sin comprender.

-No te habrás escuchado…

-Yo no ronco, Kate…

-Créeme… roncas…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le preguntó.

-Intenté moverte para cambiar tu posición, pero no funcionó…

-Lo siento tanto… parece que no te dejé dormir anoche…

-Bueno… no importa… supongo que dependerá de que me acostumbre…

-No sé qué decir… me imagino que estarás algo arrepentida de nuestra convivencia…

-Relájate un poco, Castle… nadie dijo que la convivencia era fácil… yo no voy a terminar nuestra relación porque roncas…

-Espero que no…- dijo él para autoconvencerse…

-Yo lo estoy pasando genial… y espera a conocer mis mañas… serás tú quien no querrá convivir conmigo…

-No creo que las tengas…

-Espera y verás…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Terminó de desayunar y luego compartieron una ducha juntos. Rick la sostuvo de la mano mientras subían en el ascensor y al llegar, la soltó y le tiró un beso a la distancia.

Kate tuvo sueño durante todo el día. Incluso hubo un momento en que, mientras esperaba el informa de CSU, se reclinó en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó él algo preocupado.

-Sí… solo un poco cansada…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-¿Quieres que esta noche vuelva a mi casa?

-¿No dijimos que lo intentaríamos durante una semana?

-Sí… por supuesto… pero si te incomoda dormir conmigo…

-No me incomoda, Rick… solo se dio así… no quiero que te desilusiones…

-Está bien…

-¿Qué tal si cocinamos juntos esta noche?

-Y luego miramos películas viejas…- agregó él.

-Me encanta la idea, pero esta vez, cocinaré yo… quiero decir… tú puedes ayudarme, pero el chef seré yo…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Me parece bien…

Rick la miró luego desde lejos mientras trabajaba y se preguntó si a pesar de las cosas que quizás no fueran tan buenas, ella querría seguir viviendo con él luego que el período de prueba terminara…

* * *

**Bueno, no todo tienen que ser flores... veremos como se soluciona, gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

-Esto no es así, Castle…- dijo Kate con fastidio.

-Pero… no me diste tiempo… te dije que me encargaría…- él se rascó la cabeza, aún dormido.

-Y no lo hiciste, me desperté para darte una sorpresa y prepararte el desayuno y estuve una hora limpiando…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Escucha… lo siento…- dijo y estiró una mano para tocarla, pero ella se mantuvo alejada.

-Sé que lo sientes, pero no me alcanza… habíamos quedado en algo…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Hey… Kate… lo siento… no pensé que importara que lo dejara para hoy…

-¿Acaso viste el desastre que había?

-Sí, bueno… un desastre que causamos ambos cuando tú cocinabas y yo…- dijo y alzó la ceja seduciéndola.

-Un momento increíble… que tú prometiste limpiar…

-Bien… tienes ganas de discutir… pues yo no… lo pasé increíble anoche… las tres veces que hicimos el amor… y me sentí cansado… por eso planeaba cumplir con mi promesa hoy temprano… lo siento…

-No es que tenga ganas de discutir…- dijo y se tomó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos- lo siento… estoy demasiado acostumbrada a vivir sola y odio tener que limpiar la cocina a la mañana… porque generalmente tengo sueño o estoy apurada… y me dio mucha rabia ver todo tirado y sucio…

-Te entiendo y te pido disculpas, no sabía que era tan importante para ti… te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta… como lo de la pérdida de agua en el baño… y los ronquidos… aunque no ronque…

-Lo haces… y mucho…- dijo ella y sus rasgos se suavizaron.

-¿Lo hice anoche?

-Un poco…- dijo ella y se acercó, se sentía algo culpable.

-¿Puedo darte un beso de buenos días?- le dijo en voz baja.

-Sí…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Kate se abandonó un poco al beso y Rick deslizó una mano por debajo de la bata. La acarició suavemente un momento y la escuchó suspirar.

Cuando el beso terminó, Kate lo miró con una sonrisa y se puso de pie, dejando caer la bata a un costado y reuniéndose con él que la esperaba ansioso.

-¿Vienes por el cuarto asalto?- le preguntó él mientras hacía un esfuerzo para concentrarse cuando ella besaba su cuello y su torso.

-Hablas demasiado, Castle…- dijo ella y continuó con su tarea.

-Sin embargo pensé que te gustaba…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-No cuando te jactas…- dijo ella a la altura del abdomen- odio que te jactes…- agregó y Rick cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios lo acariciaban justo donde más lo necesitaba.

-Oh Kate…- dijo él en voz baja y sexy- si esto es lo que harás… cada vez que yo… haga algo que no te gusta…

Kate lo miró y interrumpió su tarea.

-Esto no lo hago por eso sino porque quiero…- dijo y se levantó algo incómoda.

-No… espera… solo bromeaba…- se quejó él.

-Yo no…- dijo ella.

-¿Estás de mal humor?

-Limpiar me puso de mal humor…

-Pero recién…

-Hasta que hiciste un comentario desafortunado…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, se colocó la bata y apenas lo miró antes de salir de la habitación.

-Kate…- la llamó él y luego se encerró en el baño para asearse. Ahora él también estaba de mal humor… ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? ¿Estaba incómoda con él viviendo ahí? ¿Estaría arrepentida de la práctica de convivencia que estaban compartiendo?

* * *

Cuando salió del baño y la fue a buscar, ella estaba sentada mirando el fondo de la taza.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le dijo.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo…- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Pero Kate… si no hablamos, entonces no nos pondremos de acuerdo y yo quiero estar bien contigo…

-Rick… yo sé que soy algo obsesiva con algunas cosas… pero no me siento cómoda si tú no cumples con mis reglas…

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo y le tomó la mano hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos- yo quiero que esto funcione… será inútil que esperes que todo sea como cuando estabas sola… estar sola tiene sus privilegios… como también los tiene estar acompañada… te lo digo por experiencia… pero si quieres dejar lo de la convivencia aquí… por mí está bien… yo no quiero que te sientas mal… eso es lo más importante… ahora si me preguntas, yo preferiría despertarme a tu lado cada día por el resto de mi vida…

-Esto es más difícil de lo que yo creía… siento que no puedo cambiar mis manías y que me enojaré cuando las cosas no sean como creo que deben ser…

-Lo entiendo… está en tu naturaleza…

-Es que… odio llegar a casa luego de un largo día y encontrar todo desordenado y sucio…

-Haces la cama todos los días antes de irte, ¿verdad?

-No puedo salir de mi casa si la cama no está hecha…

-Creo que en mi caso es más fácil porque tengo a alguien que me ayuda…

-Bien… pero no es mi caso…

-Podemos arreglar para que sea así…- dijo él y sonrió.

-No por ahora… no estoy lista para delegar…- dijo y frunció la nariz.

-Bueno… deberías intentarlo… lo digo por tu salud…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Yo también quiero que esto funcione… pero tengo miedo de que no… ¿qué puedo hacer? Soy insegura, lo fui toda la vida en lo que se refiere a la convivencia…

-¿Conviviste con alguien?

-Lo intenté… pero no pude…

-Bueno… espero que ahora realmente valga la pena…

-Sé que sí… pero tenme paciencia…

-Tú tenme paciencia a mi… se que esto funcionará y será increíble… y prometo que intentaré adaptarme a tus manías para no entorpecer la convivencia…

-Gracias…- dijo y sonrió genuinamente, un poco más distendida.

-¿Qué tal si para festejar, seguimos con lo que interrumpimos hace un rato?- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Mmmm… no lo sé, Castle… creo que no estoy de humor…

-¿Y si prometo cocinar esta noche?- dijo con voz suplicante.

-¿Y también limpiar todo? ¿Y hacer la cama?- indagó ella alzando la ceja, desafiante.

-Todo eso…- dijo él mordiéndose el labio, casi arrepintiéndose antes de prometerlo.

-Bien… entonces sí… vamos a la cama…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo mientras caminaban hacia la habitación…

* * *

**Kate también tiene algunas manías molestas... veremos como sigue la convivencia...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Kate sonrió mientras lo vio a Rick acomodar las cosas para cenar. Finalmente, luego de algunas idas y vueltas, se habían organizado y tendrían una cena en paz… la última cena conviviendo, por lo menos por la semana a prueba…

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste y pensar si sería una tontería pedirle a él que se quedara unos días más… o por tiempo indefinido… los primeros días, habían sido duros para ambos, pero, aunque algunas cosas todavía no estaban bien aceitadas, se habían acostumbrado bastante… y la realidad es que estaban disfrutando… mucho…

Kate terminó de preparar la comida y sirvió dos platos mientras Rick destapaba una botella de vino que había elegido para la ocasión…

-¿Listo?- dijo Kate mientras se acercaba con ambos platos en las manos y él asentía.

-Bien… justo a tiempo…- dijo y sonrió.

Se sentaron a comer y al principio no hablaron mucho. Rick levantó la vista un momento cuando la vio alzar la copa y con la intención de decir algo…

-Por nosotros y este simulacro que se termina…- dijo y sonrió.

-Sobrevivimos… a pesar de todo…- dijo él y sonrió con ternura.

-Y no fue tan grave…- dijo Kate luego de sacudir la cabeza.

-A pesar de mis ronquidos…

-Y de mi obsesión por el orden…- rio ella.

-Bueno… no es una mala obsesión, siempre y cuando sea un poco más elástica cuando estamos cansados o "ocupados" en otras cosas…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y chocaron las copas y luego bebieron el vino.

Charlaron un buen rato sobre el caso en el que trabajaban. Luego él la ayudó a juntar las cosas y preparó el café mientras Kate lavaba los platos…

Cuando se sentaron en el sillón a tomar el café, Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y se quedaron así durante un buen rato, disfrutando de la comodidad que les ofrecía ese silencio que compartían de tanto en tanto…

-Mmm…- suspiró él perdido en el aroma de su cabello- creo que voy a extrañar esto… y mucho…

-Bueno… nadie dice que no puedas venir de vez en cuando y hacerlo…- dijo ella, que lo comprendía demasiado para su gusto.

-Es cierto… de verdad me gustó mucho la experiencia, Kate…

-¿A pesar de todo?- quiso asegurarse ella.

-Todo eso a lo que te refieres, forma parte de quienes somos y déjame decirte que yo estoy enamorado de ti… y fue un placer estar aquí contigo estos días…

-Bien… para mí también…- dijo ella y agradeció no estarlo mirando a los ojos porque sintió una rara mezcla de emoción y tristeza que prefirió no mostrarle.

-Me alegra…- dijo él y la abrazó.

-Oh, por Dios…- dijo y giró la cara para mirarlo a los ojos- esto es una tontería…- dijo algo nerviosa y él la miró sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A todo esto de agradecernos y decirnos que la experiencia fue muy buena…

-¿Te parece mal?

-Me parece que no estamos siendo totalmente sinceros…

-Kate…- dijo Rick con inquietud.

-Cuando nos propusimos esta idea del simulacro, no fue para saber si nos podríamos adaptar…

-¿Ah, no?

-Tú lo hiciste porque querías saber como era… querías demostrarme que podíamos y yo… yo lo acepté porque tenía miedo de aceptar que te mudaras definitivamente o que habláramos de vivir juntos en otro lado…

-Bueno… puede ser… pero eso no quita que haya sido bueno…

-Pues tengo que decirte que si en tu mente creías que así podrías convencerme de que funcionaría…

-Kate…

-Lo has logrado, Rick…

-¿Qué?

-Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, estoy convencida de que eres la persona que quiero a mi lado… por el tiempo que sea… yo siempre fui un poco complicada, pero eso no quita que no tenga las cosas claras… amo verte cómodo en mi casa, amo despertarme a tu lado, ronques o no… amo hacer el amor contigo y quedarnos dormidos, exhaustos y que luego tengamos que correr por la mañana para llegar a trabajar…

-Kate…

-No quiero que te vayas… a no ser que realmente quieras hacerlo… yo no me enojaría… pero yo… yo no quiero que te vayas…- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Realmente quieres que me quede?- dijo y sonrió cuando Kate asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Está mal?

-Para nada…- le dijo secándole las lágrimas- me quedaré todo lo que quieras…

-¿Y tú qué quieres?

-Ya lo sabes, Kate… te lo dije desde el primer momento… incluso acertaste… realmente quería demostrarte que esto funcionaría… para que te convencieras…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… me quedo contigo… ¿qué podría hacerme más feliz que eso?

-A mí me hace muy feliz también…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Hablaré con Alexis mañana para contarle…

-¿Crees que le caerá mal?

-No… Kate… ella quiere verme bien… y si me ve contigo, no creo que pudiera poner ninguna excusa…

-Si quieres podríamos pasar algunos días en tu casa… así no la extrañas tanto… ni ella a ti…

-Me encanta que lo tengas en cuenta… de verdad…

-Lo sé… yo solo quiero que estemos bien… todos…- dijo Kate.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos al apretarla contra su cuerpo. Las cosas parecían difíciles pero de repente se habían normalizado y estaban mejor que nunca…

Se quedaron en silencio otro buen rato y Rick no pudo precisar en qué momento, ella se levantó y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a la cama.

Tampoco cuando se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, sin prisa, intensamente, y lo que era más importante, sin dudas…

Aún jadeando en busca de aire, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Horas antes había pensado que se día podría llegar a ser muy triste, porque ella no se animaría a confesarle a Rick que lo quería a su lado.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, ella había podido expresarse, y ese, se había convertido en uno de los mejores días de su vida…

Ahora estaba en sus brazos… ahora él había decidido quedarse, porque ella se lo había pedido… porque las dudas de ella era casi inexistentes y porque realmente amaba a ese hombre… y no valía la pena esperar más… valía la pena arriesgarse y vivir su historia de amor, de ahora en más… seguramente para siempre…

* * *

**Creo que ya no queda mucho más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y supongo que habrá algún epílogo para cerrarla. Opiniones? Gracias como SIEMPRE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 (Epílogo)  
**

Rick se ajustó el moño de su smoking y sonrió sin proponérselo. Adoraba esos eventos, sobre todo porque le daban la posibilidad de encontrarse con gente interesante.

La inspiración había vuelto, el segundo libro de Nikki Heat estaba terminado y Rick simplemente no podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado esos últimos meses sin sorprenderse.

La miró de lejos, la admiró… era imposible para él quitarle los ojos de encima. A su alrededor, el resto de la gente también la miraba, ella era una mujer increíble… y ya era su mujer… la señora Castle… Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Rick supo que el único que realmente la conocía en profundidad era él… Todos admiraban su entrega al trabajo… todos podían llegar a admirar su belleza, pero el único que la conocía por dentro era él y estaba orgulloso de eso. Porque él siempre se había imaginado como podía ser ella y en qué manera podía comprometerse a una vida con él…

Kate se había criado en una buena familia, en una familia que probablemente no había tenido sobresaltos económicos y eso se notaba en el trato, en el roce que tenía con cada uno de los invitados.

Alguien tocó su mano y Rick se sobresaltó un poco. El alcalde en persona lo había ido a saludar y él con su mirada perdida en su mujer…

-Ricky…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Bob…- y extendió su mano.

-¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

-Siglos…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Acabo de saludar a tu esposa… está más hermosa que nunca… y muy comprometida con la fundación…

-Bueno… sí… realmente, siempre pensé que ella sentiría el compromiso, pero también estoy sorprendido…

-Me alegra por ambos, cuando la conocí, hace un par de años, me pareció que lo de ustedes podía funcionar…

-¿En serio? En ese momento ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta…

-Bueno… siempre hubo una electricidad… y me alegra que las cosas sean así… les tengo mucho aprecio a ambos…

-Aunque… no viniste a la boda…

-Lo siento, Rick… ese fue un día complicado… pero sabes que me hubiese gustado estar… ops… el juez Markway… otro que no veía hace siglos… nos encontramos luego, Ricky…

Rick asintió cuando el alcalde se alejó y se dio vuelta buscándola. Estaba rodeada de gente, conversando animadamente y Rick deseó secuestrarla y llevársela de allí… hacía días que ella se había dedicado a la preparación de ese evento y se habían visto poco y nada… Aunque Rick estaba feliz de que ese proyecto pudiera concretarse, la realidad era que la había extrañado mucho esos días…

Kate pareció sentir su mirada a lo lejos y giró su cabeza lentamente, Rick recordó aquella vez en que la había vuelto a ver luego de dos años y su cuerpo se erizó brevemente.

Ella lo acarició con la mirada y luego sonrió. Rick sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando la vio guiñarle el ojo.

Caminó hacia ella despacio. Su mirada memorizando cada detalle que aunque conocía hasta el hartazgo, descubría cada vez. Su cuerpo enfundado en un vestido rojo corto, lo hacía casi sentirse en trance.

Cuando llegó a donde ella estaba, sonrió con amabilidad a los que estaban con ella y apoyó su mano suavemente en la espalda baja de Kate. Sintió un movimiento casi involuntario de ella y sonrió.

Kate lo presentó con la gente y él procuró enfocarse para conseguir lo que ella necesitaba, dinero para la fundación que había creado en memoria de su madre.

No supo cuando comenzó a sonar la música y se sintió arrastrado por su mano hacia la pista. Kate lo tomó en sus brazos y sonrió al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Hey, amor… ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco distraído- le dijo ella mirándolo de cerca.

-No podría estar mejor… no te preocupes… solo pensaba…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pensaba en raptarte y llevarte a algún lugar en donde pudiéramos besarnos y acariciarnos durante siglos, sin que nadie nos molestara…

-Mmm…- dijo ella y entrecerró los ojos un momento- suena increíble…

-Lástima que no podamos hacerlo realmente…- dijo él con pesar y ella sonrió.

-¿Quién dijo que no?

-Bueno… no querrás echar a perder tanta planificación…

-Por supuesto que no… pero tu madre y tu hija pueden encargarse si me das un par de horas más…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Además tenemos algo importante que discutir…

-Dime…- dijo él algo intrigado.

-No… ahora no…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio provocativa.

-Señora Castle…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada- ¿ahora como hago para esperar?

-Como has hecho todas las veces que me has esperado…

-Mmm…- dijo dubitativo- bien… no me queda otra opción…

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y besó sus labios.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Martha y Alexis despedían a Rick y Kate.

-No se preocupen… nosotras terminaremos con todo esto…- dijo Martha y le guiñó el ojo a Alexis.

Luego de agradecerles con abrazos y besos, Rick entrelazó los dedos con ella y salieron caminando juntos, disfrutando en silencio de su compañía.

-¿Vamos a casa?- le preguntó ella.

-Vamos donde tú quieras…

-Vamos a casa entonces…- dijo Kate.

-¿Qué tenías que decirme?

-No has podido dejar de pensar…- dijo y Rick pudo escuchar su risa musical.

-Sabes que no… me tienes intrigado…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se detuvo allí donde estaban, en mitad de la calle.

-Bien…

-Rick… vamos a tener un hijo…- dijo luego de respirar hondo.

-¿Qué?- Rick creyó que no había comprendido bien y Kate sintió que las lágrimas le impedían verlo nítidamente.

-Estoy embarazada…

-¿Estás… segura?- Kate sabía que él estaba queriendo no hacerse ilusiones hasta no estar seguro.

-Tuve un atraso significativo y me hice los análisis, Rick… vamos a tener un bebé…

-Dios mío…- balbuceó él más para si mismo que para Kate.

Kate sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, había fantaseado con la reacción de Rick desde que se había enterado de la noticia, hacía dos días…

Rick inspiró hondo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Eso me hace muy feliz…- dijo en voz baja y sonrió.

-A mí también…- dijo ella y él besó sus labios con ternura.

Volvieron a casa casi inmediatamente y le dedicaron tiempo a las caricias y a los besos que hacía días estaban esperando por volver a compartir.

Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel.

-Hay que decírselo a tu padre, a mi madre y a Alexis…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió.

-Bueno… en realidad no… porque ya lo saben…- dijo y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose algo culpable.

-¿Cómo que ya lo saben?

-Mi padre fue el primero en enterarse, lo llamé cuando me hice el test… necesitaba su aprobación… y tu madre y Alexis se enteraron hoy a la mañana… en realidad tu madre se dio cuenta y no pude negárselo… estoy demasiado feliz…

-Bueno… al menos hoy me tocó enterarme a mí…- dijo algo irónico.

-¿Estás enojado? Lo siento… quería encontrar el mejor momento para decírtelo…

-Querría estar enojado… pero no puedo…- dijo y deslizó una mano acariciando su abdomen.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Te perdono… ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Eres la razón de mi vida… mi musa, mi amiga, mi amante, mi esposa y ahora, la madre de mis hijos…

-¿Tus… hijos?

-¿Acaso piensas que me conformaré con uno solo?- dijo él y sonrió cuando vio los ojos de Kate, abiertos como platos.

-Eso lo veremos… luego del parto lo discutiremos…

-Yo diría que mejor, un par de meses más tarde… - dijo él y sonrió, ¿quién le hubiera dicho unos meses atrás que su vida cambiaría de esa forma al reencontrarse con Kate y que por supuesto, ese cambio sería para mejor…?

Seguramente nadie… pero Rick siempre había sabido que el destino podía ser injusto en algunos casos, caprichoso en otros, pero que había sido absolutamente generoso con él… y estaba agradecido...

* * *

**Bueno... esta historia ha llegado a su fin. El otro día la releí y me dejó muy satisfecha, espero que a ustedes también. Gracias por el apoyo. Aspiro poder dedicar más tiempo a escribir en cuanto termine con los exámenes y les agradezco la comprensión! Gracias y hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
